


Black Licorice

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fisting, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Bullying, Codependency, Crying, Cussing, Deepthroating, Depression, Dirty Talk, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Latex, Lingerie, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Rough Sex, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Spanking, Strangulation, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: After their parents die, Fili and Kili are sent to live with their Uncle Thorin, who turns out to be an abusive monster. When Fili turns 18, he takes custody of Kili and tries to give him a better life, a happy life. After all that, Kili sinks into depression, cutting himself, having meaningless sex, and abusing alcohol. Fili just wants to figure out what's upsetting his little brother so much, he wants make Kili smile again.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Male Character(s), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Black Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: “Enjoy the Silence” by Anberlin  
“Youth Without Youth” by Metric

Kili slammed the door shut behind him, gazing out over the tiny apartment he shared with his brother, Fili. He leaned against the wall and sighed, rubbing his fingers over the black gauges in his ears and replaying his date over and over in his mind. He had chosen another blonde, a cute blonde with blue eyes. But when that blonde's cock had sunk deep into Kili's dusky hole, his rough fingers practically clawing at the brunette's delicate scrotum, he had turned his face away so his new bed partner wouldn't notice the silent tears streaking his cheeks, causing his eyeliner to run.

He relived those painful moments again and again. How he couldn't even meet the confused blonde's eyes after they had fucked. He hoped the poor guy understood it wasn't him, it really was Kili's fault. Kili was sick, twisted, and fucking blondes while pretending they were his older brother wasn't the way to fix himself.

He was a sorry excuse for a man anyways. His gauged ears, waist length hair, overabundance of bracelets, eyeliner, and black nail polish all made sure he didn't have a steady job; were the reason he received mistrustful glances whenever he was wandering the halls of his community college. He tried to help Fili support their meager way of life but just couldn't get his shit together. Not when he was so busy being twisted inside out by an unholy obsession with his brother.

After Fili had sued their only living relative, Uncle Thorin, for custody over a 13 year old Kili all those years ago, the elder had matured and blossomed into a handsome, responsible, and dependable adult. He supposed Fili had just been beaten with that leather belt one too many times, and had decided that growing up was the only thing that would save him and Kili from the abuse of their angry Uncle. They never could figure out why he beat them, they had been placed in his custody after their parents had died in a horrific car accident, one both brothers had lived through in the back seat.

Kili had nightmares for years after that, and living with their abusive Uncle only made it worse. Fili tried to hide Kili from Thorin's glare as much as possible, always taking the brunt of the belt away from Kili. Maybe Uncle Thorin looked a little too closely, saw how Kili's eyes followed Fili adoringly, a bit too much love there. Perhaps he didn't like the way Fili would hold Kili as they slept every night, even when they were grown teenagers, to keep his nightmares away. Well, no matter how how he might have tried, he couldn't beat the sin out of them.

Either way, the fear of going home, fear for his baby brother's safety, had made Fili snap. When he was 18 he fought for custody of his little brother. All he had to do was show the horrible scars all along his backside and it was an easy victory. Perhaps the worst part was that Thorin didn't really fight back, didn't really care, maybe he never had.

Kili chewed on his black fingernails, chipping the polish, and trying to hold back more tears. No matter how many blondes he let fuck him, they would never fill the void inside. Would never be who he really wanted, but could never have-his brother. He didn't know what was wrong with him, to want his brother as a lover, but once he had hit puberty he had desired no one else. He had experimented with himself and only saw Fili behind his closed eyes.

As he grew older he decided to let others take him, for surely if he let them mount him then maybe he could pretend it was Fili behind him, moaning into his ear and tugging his long hair. Only, each encounter made him feel worse-empty, worthless, and bereft. He told himself he was a slut, and even if Fili could think of him like a lover, he would never want his used body-his stretched hole. Though Fili would never have that chance-would never, could never, know about Kili's sick feelings.

Kili hid his feelings well, not wanting his older brother to hate him for the freak he was. His trysts were done quietly, never in their apartment. He was sure Fili knew he dated, probably that he was gay too, but they never discussed it. To his knowledge, Fili had never dated anyone, he supposed the elder must have trust issues from all the abuse-his scars were much worse that Kili's. When Kili let someone fuck him raw, he never took his shirt off, and it didn't matter because he never got to know the guys longer than a couple of fucks. But Fili had scars all the way down to the back of his thighs, big purple and magenta scars that were thick and unmistakable. Kili would kiss away all the hurt those scars meant if he could, if Fili wouldn't push him away in disgust.

Kili jerked away from the wall and tossed his keys on the floor, he wouldn't be needing those again tonight. He silenced his phone and retrieved the bottle of Vodka from the freezer. He couldn't bear to think of his shitty date anymore, the way he had shuddered anytime the stranger moaned or made noises that didn't sound like Fili. He couldn't live with his hidden sickness, his perversion of love and lust for his own kin anymore.

Just now, only for now, let him think of nothing, feel nothing. He would drink himself into oblivion. It was easier that way, easier than cutting up his wrists with a knife like he used to do, if only to have some other pain to focus on than the ache deep in his soul. Until Fili found the scars and sobbed over them. That was the first time he had see his big brother cry. He had begged Kili to not add more scars to his flesh, to not hurt himself like Thorin had hurt him. He needed to know how to make Kili happy, how to help. But there had been no help for him, he was pining for his own brother and that was not so easily remedied.

Since then he had refrained from cutting himself and hid his scars under chunky bracelets. He wanted Fili happy more than anything. Kili would do whatever he could to never see his brother cry again. Yet his mind wouldn't shut off, he always had thought too much. The burning pain radiating from his little hole didn't help either, even if it was his own stupid decision that had led him to this-letting his random dates use him, hoping only that they would remember to put a condom on before taking him, and crying when he saw Fili's face as he orgasmed. So lately, he had turned to drinking his thoughts quiet, much to Fili's confusion and concern.

Fili tried so hard to make a good life for his baby brother, protecting him all he could from Thorin. He had been scared to tell anyone about the abuse, terrified that they would split the brothers up in foster care; but he took Kili away from that terrible man as soon as he could. The elder had skipped college in favor of an online accounting certification class and got a job as a book keeper with a small publishing business.

They had a small, one bedroom apartment and even though they still shared a bed, out of necessity now rather than for comfort, they could afford groceries and doctor's visits. And since Kili had graduated from High School, Fili had been working over time to try and pay his little brother's way through an art program with the local community college. He only wanted good things for his baby brother, but lately, much to the elder's distress, Kili just seemed more miserable by the day.

He knew Kili had cut himself at one point, he hated himself when he saw those little scars. He wasn't making his brother happy, it was his fault Kili was harming himself. He knew his obsession with his baby brother was wrong, but he never let it interfere with Kili's life, he never would. He had loved his little brother as more than brothers since before he understood what it meant to love another like a spouse, what it was to have sex.

Fili had never dated anyone steadily. He had only experienced a handful of one night stands with guys he met at bars that the blonde hoped Kili would never find out about. Quick fucks in the dark with strangers, lights off so they couldn't see his scars, quick goodbyes so they couldn't ask him about the bumps on his skin. In the dark, he could pretend it was Kili he was sinking into. He tried desperately to fulfill his needs in these meaningless encounters so he could keep being everything for his baby brother without perverting him with his desires.

He knew his little brother slept around, had somewhat of a reputation of being a cock whore. People in the small town talked, and his doings weren't so secret to Fili as Kili hoped them to be. It hurt Fili to know Kili was giving himself away like that, to people that didn't deserve him. No one could ever deserve the scarred perfection that was his adorable baby brother. He wanted to run his fingers through the brunette's hair and make him cry out in pleasure, till Kili's eyeliner was streaking down his face as wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through him at the elder's ministrations. He wanted to suck that beautiful, long cock he had felt pressed into him occasionally in the mornings. Yet more than all that, he wanted to be a good provider for Kili, to give him the youth he hadn't had with Thorin. He wanted to protect him, even if that meant protecting Kili from the elder's own desires.

When Fili walked through the door it was to find a depressed Kili sitting on the couch, hugging a bottle of vodka to him. He sighed and went over to hug his brother, frowning when the brunette flinched away from him.

“Kili?”

“'M fine Fee, just had a bad night,” Kili murmured despondently, he was not nearly drunk enough to face Fili right now, not when he still ached from someone else's dick splitting him open.

“Kili, what is it? What can I do baby brother? How can I make you happy again?” the elder desperately asked, close to begging, needing his brother to be okay.

Everything inside Kili came to a head, he felt his heart cracking, his guilt over flowing; and suddenly, it all seemed so stupid, so fucked up. Maybe it was the four shots he had already taken from the Vodka, maybe it was the most recent blonde he had fucked, or maybe he just loved Fili too damn much for it all to matter. He didn't care anymore about right and wrong, he needed Fili and if Fili wanted to know how he could make it all better, he would tell him.

“I need you Fili. I always have. Just you,” Kili whispered before fisting the blonde's shirt and crashing their lips together.

Fili gasped against his little brother as his thoughts whirled, Kili wanted him? Like he wanted Kili? How long had they both been pining for each other like idiots? Fuck society, his baby brother wanted him and he would give himself, all of himself, to Kili. He would do whatever it took to see Kili smile again. If this meant he was a bad caretaker, a bad older brother, than so be it. He had done everything to give Kili a happy life and he was still upset. If giving in to his own darkest desires would make Kili shine again, then he'd rather be damned to hell than let Kili suffer alone.

He kissed Kili back fiercely, tangling his fingers in the brunette's fine hair and yanking hard, “You sure Kili?” he growled.

Kili pulled back and gaped at Fili, he had never expected his older brother to react like this, to want him back. He was so full of bliss at the blonde's acceptance, his grin split his face. He felt tears welling up again as he rasped, “I've never wanted anything more Fili.”

“Then come here baby,” Fili gripped Kili's bony hips tightly and tugged him onto his lap, arching up and rubbing his erection against Kili's ass.

Kili winced as Fili snuck his nimble fingers into the brunette's jeans, searching for his little pucker. The blonde pressed his fingertip into Kili's moist hole and felt it gaping around him and already slick. He looked at Kili with questioning eyes while his little brother looked down in shame, red coloring his cheeks.

“I had a date,” Kili all but choked out, embarrassed and ashamed. He knew Fili wouldn't want him, slutty as he was.

Fili slid two fingers into Kili's hole all the way to his knuckles, and bent them forward, seeking the brunette's prostrate and grinning when his little brother let out a whimper and arched into the elder's fingers, pushing down and fucking himself onto them.

“It's okay brother mine, no one else will ever be there again. Only me. I'm glad they prepared you for me though, it'll be a tight fit,” Fili smirked at Kili's dazed expression, he bet Kili thought the responsible elder didn't have a naughty side.

“P-please take me Fee, I'm yours, only yours. I always think of you brother,” Kili panted, continuing to thrust back into Fili's fingers as they tickled his prostrate every so teasingly.

“Mmm...I want you Kili, all of you. Will you be my little slut?”

“Y-yes Fee! I'll be anything for you! Please brother...f-fuck me...ah...hngh...,” Kili broke off into whimpers and gasps as Fili added a third finger and started pushing into Kili's prostrate harshly, claiming the little bump as his own.

Kili rocked into his older brother and shuddered as he felt an orgasm swiftly coming. He just couldn't control himself, knowing it was Fili doing this to him, being able to see his brother's face in front of his open eyes as he was pleasured.

“Come for me baby brother,” Fili purred as he placed a blasphemous, soft kiss on Kili's nose as he had done when they were children. Reminding the younger all too sharply that they were in fact, brothers, that what they were doing was wrong, sinful, and oh so delicious.

Kili came spectacularly, moaning wantonly as he arched back onto Fili's fingers, seeking further pressure against his swollen gland. When the stars cleared from his eyes, he slumped against his brother, panting against his neck, and laying small kisses along the sweaty flesh.

“Can I still take you brother?” Fili whispered softly against Kili's ear, mindful of the younger's exhaustion.

Even though it was far too soon, Kili swore he felt his spent cock twitch in his pants, “Please Fee,” he simply implored.

“You're beautiful, perfect, my Kili,” the blonde murmured as he gently slipped his fingers out of his little brother, eliciting a delicious groan.

He picked Kili up and laid him on their bed, pulling the brunette's sticky jeans and boxers off, and drinking in the lovely sight his naked little brother made with hungry eyes. He pulled Kili's shirt off and tenderly ran his fingers over the scars on his back, laying soft kisses on the brunette's lips and cooing in his ear comfortingly.

“So amazing Kili,” the blonde continued to whisper, even as he moved his lips to Kili's scarred wrists and pushed the bracelets aside to cover those scars in kisses too.

Kili's eyes widened and he felt tears seeping out, his brother truly did love him so much. He just knew it would be as perfect as he always imagined, Fili made everything perfect.

“I love you Fili,” he gasped out when Fili raised his head to meet his brother's teary gaze.

“I love you too Kili, I'll always love you,” Fili whispered back while wiping away Kili's running eye liner, mind spinning with the remembered dreams he had once had about just such a sight.

Fili pulled his shirt off, quickly followed by his pants; luxuriating in the lighted room, he had nothing to hide from his brother. As Fili turned his back to discard of the clothing, Kili's eyes widened at the familiar scars, he could finally kiss away Fili's pain. He jumped off the bed and hugged his brother from behind, feeling the blonde tense and then relax when he realized it was his only Kili holding him, no one else.

Kili ran his lips and fingers down the bumpy scars softly, reverently, murmuring his love as he went, “So pretty Fee, you're so fucking pretty. I love you, you make everything perfect for me. I'm yours lover. Want you to take me, make me yours. Fill me Fee, stretch me open with your pretty cock.”

Fili quaked in pleasure at the brunette's soft pets countered by those naughty whispers, he would give his baby brother just what he was asking for. He would make Kili his, only his, always. He turned and pushed Kili to the bed, pinning his bony hips to the mattress with his own, fleshy groin. He slotted their dicks together and rubbed enticingly, eliciting wanton moans from his brother's lovely lips. Kili arched up against Fili, seeking friction on his already throbbing erection, more pre-cum leaking from the tip in sticky trails.

Fili moved down Kili's body and murmured, “I'll save sucking you off and licking into your hole for another time baby.”

Kili's cheeks reddened again, and he remembered Fili wasn't the first to be touching him today. He whimpered sadly and Fili looked up at the brunette with wide eyes, “No Kili, not because of that dumb shit that fucked you earlier, because I'm too damn hard to wait any longer to take you. You're mine Kili, nothing will ever change that. I'll make you all mine tonight, and when I cum inside you I want you to know that no one else will ever touch you again. You won't have to be with anyone else brother, I'll take care of you.”

“Oh Fee,” Kili gasped, “I love you so much, thank you for loving me. I know I'm a slut, but I'll be your slut. I only always thought of you Fili.”

Fili frowned, “Kili. You're not a slut, no matter what you've done that doesn't mean that's who or what you are. I've heard the rumors, it only made me sad you would give yourself away like that,” he lowered his head, feeling bad, maybe his dirty talk had been to rough earlier, “When I called you a slut earlier, I was just dirty talkin' hun. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you feel bad about yourself.”

Kili smiled brightly, truly, his brother was perfection, “I love you. Seriously Fili. You're perfect, you and me from now on Fee. No one else,” he lowered his eyelashes coyly and whispered, “And I liked the dirty talk...I'll be your little slut brother...”.

Fili grinned and scooted off his brother, “Be right back baby.”

“Hey!” the brunette shouted mock indignantly, “You can't leave me waiting!”

Fili laughed as he walked down the hall, calling over his shoulder, “It'll be worth it!”

He returned with cooking oil in his hand and a mischievous smile, “Well, I know I don't have any lube here, did you?”

Kili chuckled and returned, “No brother, no I didn't.”

Fili smirked and spread the oil on three of his fingers, re-slicking Kili's hole and pushing deep inside as the brunette moaned and squirmed at the intrusion. He had already been sore, but now the repeated stretching was causing a sinfully pleasant burn to spread through his groin, making his sensitive dick twitch restlessly and leak even more.

Fili brought his other hand up to play gently with Kili's balls, “Mmm Kili...brother, do I need to stretch you more or do you think you can take me like this...,” Fili broke off in a groan at the tight heat surrounding his fingers and the delicate balls resting in his other hand, aching to finally sink his dick into his baby brother.

“Yes,” Kili arched onto the fingers stretching him open, pushing back against them and grinding into Fili's hand, “Hngh...take me...”.

Fili removed his fingers and slicked his cock with the oil. He grabbed at Kili's hips, intending to flip the brunette over and take him from behind; but Kili whined and wiggled, looking down shyly and mumbling, “T-take me like this brother, I want to see your face, know it's you inside me.”

Fili nodded and grabbed himself, lining his thick dick up with Kili's entrance. He pushed his swollen crown into Kili's red, puffy hole ever so slowly, just a bit at a time. He locked eyes with the brunette and whispered, “I love you Kili.”

“Love you too Fili,” Kili murmured in response.

He pushed in some more, inch by inch, until Kili thrust his hips down, sheathing Fili to the hilt and moaning loudly at the fullness. He had never felt so full before, Fili might have the largest cock he had ever taken, and it burned so good. Fili gasped at the heat, surprised at how tight his baby brother actually was.

“S-so tight Kili, gods you feel so good baby...,” he whimpered while rocking his hips into the brunette slowly.

Kili grabbed Fili's fleshy hips and pulled him forward, “Hngh...Fili!”

Fili took the hint and started up a quick pace of hard thrusts, he would pull almost all the way out before slamming back into his baby brother and grinding their pelvises together. He angled Kili's hips up in his hands and began brushing Kili's prostrate gland at every upward thrust. It only took a few of these punishing thrusts before Kili was screaming Fili's name and releasing thick, pearly cum all over his own stomach and chest, without even needing to touch his own dick.

The sight of his baby brother so ruined, the blissful feel of claiming him so roughly, was all too much for Fili and he followed Kili into ecstasy shortly afterwards, gripping at Kili's hips until he couldn't hold himself up anymore and collapsing against the brunette, panting harshly.

“Thank you brother,” Kili murmured into the blonde's hair, while petting Fili's back and tracing the scars with his soft fingertips.

Fili pressed a soft kiss to Kili's lips and then one to the tip of his nose, causing the brunette to smile beautifully, “Love you Kili.”

“Love you too Fili.”

Fili curled up against Kili's chest and listened as his heart rhythm slowed down while being petted by the younger. He soon fell asleep against his baby brother, just as the moon rose in the sky, filtering through the thin curtains in their room. Kili just lay there, elated that he had finally revealed himself to Fili and had somehow, amazingly, had his feelings returned. His hand stilled on Fili's back and he released a deep breath, everything was going to be alright, he would be alright, because he truly had Fili now. He glanced at his fingernails, at the chipped, black nail polish. Fili loved him for who he really was, black nail polish and all. He was finally loved. Yes, everything was going to be just fine-perfect in fact.


	2. Black Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili gets some black lace panties and a black glass butt plug to surprise Fili!

The long-haired brunette scowled grumpily at the cheery sales associate who was ringing the delicate, black lace panties up while happily blabbering on about gift wrapping options for his 'lucky lady'. Kili bit the inside of his cheek and tapped his black polished fingernails against the counter impatiently while trying to not scream in frustration. He would very much like to inform the daft woman that these panties were not, in fact, for a lady friend of his. They were for his boyfriend, his brother.

He smirked as he thought of the look that news would receive from the sales lady. Finally, he grabbed his tiny shopping bag and took off for home. He had to get ready for his hot date, his perfect brother, Fili. The blonde had planned a weekend getaway for them at a small, rentable cabin about an hours drive away from their small town. It would be wonderful to get away from the looks, the gossip, the judgement of the people in their little town.

They, of course, didn't know the two brothers had become lovers; but Kili's flare for eyeliner, black nail polish, chunky beaded bracelets, piercings, and long hair always drew in the ire of the small town folks they called neighbors. Even at his community college, which was a 30 minute drive away from the town, people stared. He didn't care, he liked how he looked and so did Fili. Everyone else could just go to Hell.

He shimmied the black lace panties over his narrow, bony hips and admired the effect in the bathroom mirror. Perfect. Fili would be falling all over himself to pull Kili's dick right out of these frilly little panties. There was just one thing missing, he wanted to be ready for his brother, didn't want to wait for Fili to have to stretch him out before he fucked him hard. Fili always did like it when he stretched himself before the elder would arrive home. It reminded him of their first time, when he had made Kili his.

Kili had purchased a black, glass butt plug online and it had just been delivered. He wiggled out of the panties, grabbed their lube and the plug, and padded into the bedroom. Anticipation was already making his prick fill, and as he spread the cool lube over the glass bulb he shivered in excitement. He laid down on the mattress and began pressing the narrow part of the toy against his tight hole, pushing just a little at a time before pulling out and creating shallow thrusts.

He pushed himself back down onto the toy and relaxed his muscles, enjoying when the toy was pressed in to the widest part, causing a pleasant and familiar burn. Slowly, the burn intensified until his quivering ring opened wide and accepted the plug fully, seating it deep within him only to clench back around the base, spasming wildly. He sighed when the plug was fully in, his dick now rock hard and leaking. He would just have to wait for Fili he thought ruefully, though he was sure the wait would be more than worth it.

Kili got up and pulled the lace panties back on, carefully tucking his hard cock away into the front of the panties, and trying to ignore how every movement caused the plug to shift inside him-making his hole spasm pleasantly and his cock pulse. He pulled on some dark skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and went to wait on the couch for Fili to return from work so they could leave for their romantic getaway. He kept shifting back and forth on the couch, loving the pressure that sitting was putting on the toy inside him. He had never had a plug before, but this was very, very nice and they would definitely be using them in the future!

Just as he was rubbing his ass up and down the couch cushions, trying to heighten the pleasant friction of the weighted plug in his hole and the rough lace rubbing his dick, Fili walked in and eyed the brunette oddly.

“What are you doing there baby brother?”

“I...,” Kili shivered and let out a small moan, entirely too turned on by the heavy plug and the little panties, “I'm ready to go brother,” he finished weakly, clenching around the plug tightly and whimpering.

“Is there something you need to tell me brother mine?” the blonde purred while stalking over to his little brother who was still rubbing himself all over their couch, clearly something had the brunette tied in sexy knots.

“N-no...only a...,” Kili gasped as the plug shifted again and caused his dick to twitch against the scratchy lace, “...a surprise brother.”

Fili kneeled down in front of Kili and unzipped his jeans, eagerly reaching in to fish the brunette's prick out, and was stopped by a lace barrier...black lace...oh god. Oh dear god, his baby brother had on black lace panties. Fili's cock instantly hardened and he tugged Kili's pants the rest of the way off roughly while the younger lifted his hips and helped the pants slide off his thin frame. He took in the glorious site of his little brother, sitting spread legged on the couch, cock proudly at attention, and tucked into frilly, black lace panties.

He gasped, trying to remember to breathe and his dick twitched in his pants insistently. He climbed onto the brunette and attacked his lips roughly, licking and biting them as he began to rub himself against Kili. The younger whimpered and tried to buck up into Fili, seeking any friction against his throbbing prick. When Kili moved his hips, it pushed the plug in deeper and he threw his head back with a loud, wanton moan.

“Need me so soon, baby? Need my cock stuffed inside you, filling you with my cum till it leaks back out?” Fili whispered against Kili's ear while the younger continued to shake and keen against him.

Fili dismounted and quickly shucked his clothes off while Kili sat up and pulled his black shirt off over his head, leaving his long hair deliciously mussed. He went in search of their lube and frowned when he found it open in the their bedroom, that was odd. Had Kili prepared himself already? He shrugged and lubed his fingers up, bringing the bottle with him in case they needed more.

He found Kili propped on the couch, supporting himself with his arms, and rubbing his ass back and forth while whimpering. At this point the black lace barely contained the purpling cock, it was about to pop out over the top of the tiny panties, and Kili looked decidedly sinful.

“You can rub your tight little ass all over that couch and it'll still ache for my dick,” the blonde reminded with a lascivious smirk, leering at his younger brother hungrily.

“N-need you now Fili, fuck me please!” Kili panted out roughly, arms shaking, and feeling seconds away from falling into bliss.

Fili bent down in front of his little brother and ran his tongue over Kili's hard prick covered in that beautiful lace. He sucked on the shaft through the panties, causing the brunette to arch up and moan loudly.

“You attached to these panties baby?” Fili whispered into his thigh, before leaving a sucking bruise in his wake.

“No Fee! Please, god, just fuck me already!”

Fili smirked and dug his fingers through some of the tiny holes in the lace covering Kili's ass, he ripped and tore the back of the panties apart before eagerly seeking out his brother's pucker with his fingers. He was shocked to feel something hard and cold blocking the way, what the Hell? He looked down and saw with widening eyes a round black circle sticking out of Kili's asshole.

“Is this a plug Kili?” the blonde asked breathlessly.

Kili nodded enthusiastically, “Y-yeah Fee, it was the other part of my surprise. Please take me now, I need you lover...,” he trailed off into a series of moans while Fili gripped the base of the plug and began slightly pushing and pulling it into the fluttering opening.

“You like that my little slut? You were so hungry for my cock you couldn’t wait? Had to shove a plug up there to make yourself nice and stretched for my dick? I'll stretch you real nice baby, let big brother show you how it's done,” he murmured salaciously to Kili while beginning to pull the plug out further only to push it back in more forcefully each time.

Kili shouted and moaned, “Yes! Y-yes brother! Show me! Use me! I'm yours Fili!”

Fili pushed the plug in as deep as it would go and rubbed it against the reddening hole, grinding it up and into Kili's prostrate gland, eliciting a broken wail from the brunette. Finally, he pulled the plug all the way out with a dirty sucking noise and watched in pleasure as the stretched hole gaped and fluttered around air, hungry for his cock to fill it. He leaned down and pushed his tongue into the spasming hole, sucking the edges of the muscle with his lips while thrusting in and out with his tongue. Kili locked his body down, trying desperately not to cum, needing to wait until Fili was inside of him.

His thighs started shaking around Fili's ears and he howled, “N-No Fee! I'm...I'm gonna cum brother! Wanna cum with you inside! Take me now!”

Fili sat up and licked his lips wickedly while the brunette goggled at him with wide, grey eyes, “F-fuck that's hot Fee.”

“Turn over little slut, I'm gonna stretch you out real good. I'm gonna make it hurt baby,” he promised sinfully.

Kili shivered and quickly flipped himself around, resting his arms over the back of the couch and placing his tight ass into the air. He felt his hole gaping and spasming at the cool breeze and bit down onto the couch cushioning, trying to control his moans. God he loved it when Fili was rough, when he really let loose and fucked Kili with abandon. It showed him how wanted he was, how needed, and how loved.

Fili grabbed Kili's bony hip with one hand and tangled the other in the long, brunette locks. He pushed his swollen cock against the red, puffy hole and teased for a second, bumping up and down against the fluttering muscle. He stilled Kili's squirming with his hand and thrust to the hilt while yanking back on those long locks roughly. He tightened his hold in Kili's hair and began fucking into him roughly, aiming for his prostrate gland at every thrust.

After a few thrusts he released Kili's hip and moved his hand around to the front of those dirty little panties, slipping his fingers in them and gripping the straining erection firmly. He fisted Kili's cock and started pumping it in time to his rough thrusts as Kili's legs started to shake and he finally exploded, orgasming so hard his vision whited out. Fili placed both of his hands back on Kili's hips and held him steady while he continued to thrust into him, now making the brunette quake in after shocks every time he brushed against the over-sensitized gland.

He thrust harshly into Kili, balls deep, and released his cum all down the tight channel while his hips stuttered and he bit into the brunette's shoulder to keep his cries quiet. He pulled out and watched with pleasure as his seed dripped out of the gaping, used hole. He caressed the scars on Kili's back gently and lay a small kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Well, I guess we'll have to clean the apartment up before we go on our vacation,” Fili chuckled.

“So you liked my surprise, even if I did ruin it?” Kili mumbled into the couch, still exhausted from their ardent loving.

“How did you ruin it?” the blonde asked, confused.

“Well, it was supposed to be for the cabin. I was going to show you tonight when we got ready for bed,” Kili laughed slightly, “But I didn't quite make it that far. I didn't expect the plug to feel so good.”

“Oh baby, it wasn't ruined at all. It was perfect, you're perfect, and this was an amazing way to start off our weekend getaway!” Fili reassured him warmly, hugging his chest from behind and leaning against the younger slightly.

Kili laughed, he felt so full of love for this wonderful man, for his brother, “Love you Fili.”

“Love you too Kili,” Fili whispered while mouthing at the black gauges in Kili's ears softly.

Fili stood up and Kili sighed, plopping back down onto the couch and wincing when he landed rather hard on his abused behind.

Fili grinned widely and placed a kiss on his little brother's nose, “Sore, baby brother?”

“Only in the best ways lover,” Kili smiled in return.

Fili grabbed the brunette's wrist, pushed his chunky bracelets back, and placed a wet kiss on the small scars there, “You're amazing Kili.”

Kili lit up like the sunshine and his eyes watered, he stood up and enveloped Fili in a tight hug, “Let's go on that vacation brother, wanna spend all weekend making love with you.”

The brothers kissed softly and started to clean up the debauched couch, this was going to be a fun weekend indeed.


	3. Black Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the people in Kili's art class catch a glimpse of the scars on his back and it's almost too much for Kili to handle, but Fili helps his baby brother out. Fili can take all the pain away...or at least turn it into the good kind of pain.

Freak. Weirdo. He squeezed his eyes shut and balled his fists as the jeering faces spun around in his mind. 'We knew there was something wrong with you.' Yes. Something very wrong indeed, completely fucked up in fact. As the awful taunts filled his ears, it all came rushing back-the pain-the fear-the bite of that damned leather belt. Beating him, again and again, while Fili screamed for Thorin to stop; only to get the belt turned on himself.

He had never really let other kids get to him, could brush off their teases and comments about his unique appearance just fine. But today, this time, it had gone too far. They had glimpsed his scars, the ones from Thorin. They had seen a hint of the abuse inflicted on him, and laughed. They called him names and joked in the face of his past horrors.

He had been in the art studio down at his community college, painting more 'abstract art' as his teacher called it. It wasn't abstract at all, he was painting the macabre red and violet scars that crisscrossed all over Fili's back, behind, and thighs-a homage to the protection his brother had provided for him during all those years of trauma. No one knew, no one would understand, they would see only horror there-no love. He saw the love, the devotion, in those scars-and worshiped Fili for it. He loved to run his lips down the bumpy lines, kissing and mouthing gently in his wake. It was just for them, no one else.

He had gotten hot that day, and while pulling his black hoodie off over his head, his shirt had ridden up around his waist, revealing the bottom parts of his own thick, magenta scars. Their scars had healed thick and colorful, never being provided with stitches or other required medical treatments. They had kept their abuse secret, terrified they would be separated if taken away and placed into foster homes. His scars weren't as bad as Fili's, but they were still definitely noticeable.

Sloppy. He had gotten sloppy in his happiness, in his content with Fili. His beautiful Fili, who loved him just as he was, told him so every day. He was normally so much better at hiding himself, but with Fili, he made Kili so happy he forgot all about the scars sometimes-the need to hide. He was free with his brother. The only thing he worried about hiding now was his incestuous relationship with his older brother, no one would understand, they would react worse then when they had glimpsed his scars. The brothers had discussed picking up and moving to a new place, a place where they could just be boyfriends to everyone, and not brothers. Though that would require money they didn't have at the moment, but Kili had taken up a job at the local coffee shop and they were working on saving. He finally had been able to hold down a job, fulfilled and nourished in his older brother. He no longer had to look for different outlets for his misery at what he thought were unrequited feelings.

Outlet. That's what he needed. He couldn't take the feelings churning inside him, the embarrassment, the rage, the sorrow, the pain, and the fear of having to face these people tomorrow back in class. He reflexively twitched his wrist, no he couldn’t cut himself. Not after all this time, not when it would make his lover cry. He lurched across the living room, heading for the freezer where he kept the vodka, and painfully crashed into the corner of the little counter bordering the kitchen. Great, that would leave a mark. 'Just one more to add to the palette,' he thought bitterly.

As he rubbed his side, a small tube of black lipstick rolled over the counter and stopped right at the edge, hovering, as if deciding wether to fall or not. He smiled slightly when he glimpsed the lipstick, they had enjoyed that last night. Kili had put it on to surprise Fili for when he got home, and had enjoyed kissing all up and down his body-his scars-with black lips; letting his own marks cover the marks of past harm. They had both cried during Kili's ministrations, and afterwards made sweet, passionate love.

Yet it hardly mattered now, he couldn’t erase the scars with black lipstick, couldn't wipe away the memories. At the end of the day, he was just a freak, a weirdo, scarred, and truly fucked up. He didn't even think about his relationship with Fili in all this, that could never be fucked up no matter who found out and judged them. They were truly meant to be together, made for each other. Himself though, yes, he was fucked up in the worst ways. Scared and abused, nightmare ridden from time to time, and he had added his own little marks all up and down his wrists. As if his other blemishes weren't twisted enough.

He grabbed the lipstick and let himself fall to the floor, sobbing over it. It couldn't make the pain go away, nothing could. He didn't noticed when their apartment door opened, didn't hear his brother call out for him only to falter in the doorway when he saw the crying brunette on the floor. Fili shut the door and rushed over to Kili, god he hoped nothing terrible had happened! He wrapped his arms around his little brother who was now shaking and gulping, and trying unsuccessfully to muffle his cries in his arms. He cocooned himself around the younger, sitting at Kili's back while wrapping his legs and arms around his front, and started rocking gently while humming nonsense and placing small kisses to his adorable ears.

Eventually, Kili started to try and give choked explanations to the elder, embarrassed at how he had melodramatically broken down in their kitchen.

“F-fee, I...they...,” Kili trailed off, choked up by more tears.

The blonde hushed him quietly and cooed in his ears, “Shh Kili, it's going to be alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to honey, I just want to see you smile.”

Kili took in a shuddering breath, and tried for another, more steady this time. He was gasping deeply and sniffling. With a couple tries though, he had quieted his breathing, already feeling better for being in Fili's arms.

“Fee, I was at school and pulled my hoodie off and they...they saw,” he croaked out, “They saw m-my,” he broke off, not even able to say the word right now. Scars. He had been naked to the world, they saw his scars, the most private part of himself.

“...and they laughed and called me names, and I got home and I...,” his ears reddened in shame, “...I thought about the knife, but I swear I wasn't gonna Fee!”

Fili just nodded quietly, taking it all in stride. His fists clenched, whitening his knuckles, at the thought of those little bastards tormenting his Kili. If this were a different place, a different time, he would have loved to torment them-let them feel some of the pain Kili had gone through to get those scars they so blithely mocked. When his brother got to the part about wanting to cut, he squeezed him tighter, his poor baby brother. He had needed him and he wasn't there.

Kili coughed, still working on slowing his breathing down, “Then I...I wanted to have a drink, to forget, like I used to do before when I was pining for you. Only I banged into the counter and found my black lipstick from last night, and that's how you found me, crying like a child over the lipstick,” he lowered his head and sighed, what a sorry excuse for a man he was.

Fili made a small noise in his throat, tightened his arms around Kili, and nuzzled into his neck comfortingly. He was holding back his own tears at the remembrance of the wonder that had been last night, it had been so perfect- Kili working his way down Fili's body, leaving black kiss marks behind.

“I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed me honey,” Fili murmured.

Kili made a noise of protest, “No Fili, it wasn't your fault I flipped out, I'm just fucked up like that,” he mumbled.

Fili nipped at Kili's ear sharply, “Don't say that Kili, there's nothing wrong with you. You're fucked up in all the best ways, you're perfect. You're scars are beautiful and just because others don't understand doesn't mean they're anything less than perfect. They're perfect to me, they show me what you endured to stay by my side. Those little assholes shouldn’t have made fun of you, but the world is a cruel place honey, we both know that. But Kili, don't ever think, just because of what they said, that there's anything wrong about you; you're everything right in this world, in my world. You're my everything, my home. I thank my lucky stars every day you loved me back, you deemed me good enough for you; because honey, you're fucking perfect,” he finished with another tight squeeze and gentle kisses in the brunette's hair.

Kili let out a long sigh, he felt the evil weight in his chest lighten, freeing him. He turned in Fili's arms and kissed him full on the mouth, bumping their faces together and giggling at Fili's loud, “Owh!”

He pulled back and hovered over the elder's lips, “Thank you Fili, you make everything perfect. I love you, I need you, I don't know what I'd do without you lover.”

“Let's hope we never have to find out baby,” Fili whispered back and placed a small kiss to the tip of Kili's nose, smiling when it made his little brother light up like the sunshine, he had always liked that when they were children too.

Kili suddenly seemed to take stock of the position they were in, wrapped around each other, kissing...he felt his dick stir in his pants. He grinned like a fiend and pulled the lid off the black lipstick while Fili watched with wide, hungry eyes. He rolled the lipstick up and winked at Fili before deftly applying it, slowly and sensually. When he had closed the tube and set it back on the ground, Fili jumped on him him, pushing against Kili until he was flat on the kitchen floor.

“Trying to be a tease baby brother?” he purred silkily into Kili's ear while rubbing their hardening arousals together and dragging a delicious groan from the younger's lips.

“Why don't you fuck my whore mouth and see what the lipstick does to that pretty cock of yours?” Kili cheekily replied, grinning widely, his brother made him so happy-made all the monsters go away.

Fili smirked and got up to quickly remove his clothes and then to frantically tug Kili's clothes off. He took extra care when the younger's scars were bared, taking the time to pet his fingers over them gently and whisper, “You're beautiful Kili, perfect.”

“Make me yours brother, fill me up,” Kili moaned breathily in reply.

Fili laid Kili back down on the cold, linoleum floor and straddled his face, “I'm gonna choke you with my cock baby,” he promised with lust hooded eyes.

He fed Kili his dick, inch by inch, until the younger was gagging and swallowing around the head convulsively. He pulled back slightly but Kili only gripped his ass and pulled him deeper into his hot cavern, setting a quick sucking rhythm, interspersed with glorious tongue swirls around his swollen crown. The artist's hands crept around Fili's ass and the tip of his pointer finger slid into his tight, pink pucker causing the elder to arch his back and moan loudly, almost finishing too fast.

Fili wrenched himself up, away from that wicked mouth and those teasing hands, wagging his finger in the air while he tried to catch his breath, “No, no baby. I'm gonna cum inside your pretty, little rosebud.”

“Then fuck me lover,” Kili implored wantonly, spreading his legs open on the floor like a whore.

“You ready for me slut? Spreading your legs for me so soon? Don't worry, I'll fuck you good and hard baby brother,” Fili declared while fishing the cooking oil out of the pantry. Fuck trying to search out their lube in the bedroom, his baby was spread for him on the kitchen floor, practically begging for his dick, and he would give it to him.

He slicked up his cock and fingers and knelt in front of Kili's open legs. He bent over him to kiss his lips while inserting two fingers to start, all the way to the knuckles. Kili keened and gasped, cock bobbing in the air and leaking sinfully on his stomach. Fili smirked against his lips, Kili loved it when it burned, when it stung just a little. He roughly started pegging Kili's prostrate gland while the younger whimpered and fucked himself down onto his brother's fingers, letting out a loud wail when Fili quickly inserted a third finger.

Kili was a hot mess now, panting and begging for Fili, “P-please brother, fuck me, I need you Fili. Fuck me into the floor lover, make all the pain go away.”

Fili turned serious for a moment, and met Kili's eyes with his sapphire gaze, “I will always make your pain go away Kili, you only have to ask. You don't need to turn to other things honey, I can be that for you.”

Kili nodded and met Fili's gaze firmly, “I know that now brother, thank you. I love you.”

Kili moaned and arched, pushing his tight ass further down on the three fingers embedded in him, “Take me now brother, make it burn.”

“I'm gonna stretch you so tight on my fat dick you'll ache, I'll make it hurt so good baby,” Fili whispered against Kili's ear while he fucked him raw with his fingers, harshly slamming into the younger's prostrate while he keened and whimpered on the floor.

“Such a good slut baby, love how you spread your legs for me,” he groaned when he felt the beginnings of an orgasm in Kili's tight muscles, fluttering and spasming around his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out quickly, before Kili could cum, and smirked when the younger whined and moaned, thrashing against the linoleum restlessly. Fili lined his thick girth up with his brother's used, red hole, still gaping for him, and pushed in slowly. Kili wailed loudly and forced his tight hole down onto his brother's cock, taking him all in one, hard thrust.

Both brothers froze as Kili gasped and blinked back tears, Fili reached down and petted around the smeared, black lipstick on his baby brother's lips, “Does it burn baby?”

“S-so good Fee, I'm ready, fuck me now,” the brunette mewled, squirming under him and trying to thrust his pelvis up, only for his straining hardness to meet air.

Fili pulled out slowly, dragging his thick head along Kili's prostrate, and slammed back in. He gripped Kili's hips and hammered into his brother, eliciting the most wanton moans and wails from the artist. He could feel his orgasm already fast approaching. The sight of Kili with smeared black lipstick and running eyeliner, so utterly wrecked, and impaled on his cock, was too much for the elder to handle. He grabbed Kili's dick tightly in his fist and pumped once, twice, and shot his hot seed deep into his baby brother's bowels while the younger whimpered and bowed his back, cumming all over his own stomach.

Fili pulled out gently and took Kili in his arms, cuddling him on their debauched kitchen floor.

“Love you so much Kili, you're fucking amazing baby,” he whispered while sucking at those cute, black gauges in his brother's ears.

“Love you Fili, need you always,” the worn out brunette murmured softly, he was already falling asleep right there on the floor, in his older brother's arms.

“You're perfect honey,” the blonde murmured, placing another small kiss on Kili's nose, getting a sleepy smile out of the dosing artist.

Well, they would definitely need to clean up the kitchen, Fili mused. Though that could wait, he was pretty sure cuddling his baby brother was more important at the moment. He did, however, pick the sleeping brunette up and tuck them both into bed. No use in sleeping on the hard floor all night and waking up sore, well more sore, the next morning.

~8~8~8~The Next Day~8~8~8~

Kili slashed over the purple and magenta lines of his painting with a tube of well-used black lipstick. He drew line after line of the black lipstick over the painted scars, covering them with his own mark, making the painting perfect. He didn't care that the other students watched him with confused or malicious eyes, they could go fuck themselves. He didn't care when the art teacher queried about his progression on this work, why the lipstick? They would never understand. He didn't want them to, he had all he needed. He had the love of his brother, Fili, and that was pretty fucking perfect


	4. Black Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is sick and Kili tries to take care of him!

Kili frowned as he paced the grocery store aisle like a caged tiger, he didn't know what the hell he was doing! Fili had a nasty cold and the damned doctor they spent a wasted co-pay on seeing had done nothing for him but recommend bed rest and fluids. His older brother never got sick and it made Kili extremely distressed, having no idea how to really care for him. The last time he performed first aid on Fili had been to pour rubbing alcohol straight on his wounded back, the flesh cut to ribbons and bruised by Thorin's belt. This was a far cry from that but Kili was still lost, not having a clue as to what would help his brother feel better.

He gripped the little box of black tea in his hand tightly, gazing between that and the colorful package of cough drops on the shelf before him, the disgustingly bright label promising a vitamin C immunity boost with an excellent taste. When they still had a Mom, she would always made tea for the brothers when they were sick. He felt that would help a lot more than some dumb, colorful cough drops. He sneered at the little cough drops like they had insulted him and stomped back over to the tea aisle. Now that he had decided that tea was the way to go, he wasn't entirely sure if he had the right kind.

He couldn't remember what kind his Mom had used to make, and all these boxes promised different tastes and treatments. One box was for colds but didn't sound like it tasted good, one box had berry tea that was good for your body but the picture was ugly. The brunette heaved a sigh and shook his head, he would go with the damned black tea he had already picked out. You couldn't fuck up plain, black tea-right?

When he got back to their apartment it was to find Fili curled up on their well-loved couch, shivering pathetically and wiping his snotty nose on the comforter, lovely. Kili closed the door and dropped the shopping bag and keys on the floor.

He nervously approached the blonde, like he would a wounded animal, “You um-you doing alright there Fee?”

“N-no...,” the elder choked out between coughs and sneezes, blowing his nose again on the blanket.

“Let me get you some tissues Fee, then you can stop being so gross,” Kili offered, wrinkling his nose in disgust, it truly was unnerving to see Fili like this.

Normally the blonde would whip through their apartment, cleaning as he went, while Kili trailed messes in his wake. He must be completely miserable to not even care to grab tissues. Kili sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, hopefully his tea helped the elder feel better. He grabbed the tissues and plunked them down on the coffee table before picking up the tea and wandering into the kitchen. He had no idea what he was doing, he had never even boiled water before. Fili always cooked for them.

He grabbed a mug and filled it with water. He dropped a tea bag into it and popped the cup into the microwave. 'Five minutes should do it', he mused. Kili impatiently chewed on his fingernails, chipping at his black nail polish, and fiddled with his gauges while the microwave buzzed. Just as he was trying to decided if Fili needed to go back to that shitty doctor after the most recent fit of coughs he had hacked out onto the couch, there was a bubbling and loud popping noise from the microwave. Fuck!

He pulled the microwave door open to billows of steam and a boiled over cup of water, spilling everywhere. He cursed loudly and grabbed some paper towels to wipe up the hot mess while Fili chuckled and coughed from the couch, having spied the disaster his brother was causing in their kitchen. Kili peered nervously into the cup and fished out the swollen tea bag. Well, the tea was now a very pale brown. The brunette thought it almost looked like water someone had put out a cigarette in. Isn't that what black tea was supposed to look like? He frowned and grabbed the cup, delivering it to the amused blonde on the couch and collapsing next to him, feeling overwhelmed and irritated.

Fili looked at the tea dubiously, “Um Kili, I thought you were going to get me cold medicine?”

Kili looked at the blonde with wide, grey eyes, accentuated by his eyeliner, “Well all the stuff looked like bullshit but I remembered Mom used to make us tea when we were sick or upset,” he mumbled, fiddling with his chunky bracelets nervously, maybe he had really fucked this simple task up.

Fili smiled at his thoughtful baby brother, how like the sensitive brunette to remember something like that, “Thanks honey, this means a lot to me.”

He took a small sip of the watery tea and blanched, ugh-it tasted awful. Fili tried to school his expression into one of nonchalance, not wanting to hurt Kili's feelings, while the brunette looked on with worried eyes. Kili had seen the disgust on the blonde's face, though he carefully tried to hide it.

The artist rubbed at his face with paint-stained hands, “'M sorry Fee, I fucked it up,” he groaned.

Fili put the nasty tea down on the coffee table and pulled Kili into a tight hug, “Thanks baby brother, it wasn't that bad...,” he trailed off while placing small, damp kisses around the brunette's gauged ears.

Kili shuddered, now was not the time to get horny! He tried to pull back from Fili, maybe they could watch a movie, but the blonde only tugged him closer started biting up and down his neck. Fili felt miserable, achey, and emotional at the memory of their Mom, he needed Kili. The blonde sucked on his baby brother's neck while sneakily maneuvering his hands onto those delicate, bony hips.

Kili yanked himself back, trying to will away the straining erection already in his skinny jeans, “Fee, you're sick,” he half-heartedly chided.

“This will make me feel better,” Fili tried hopefully, “...And I...I need you Kili. I'm feeling kinda upset, and I just need you. Help me out baby,” he implored.

Kili sighed and worried his lip slightly. Well, if Fili really needed him to feel better than he couldn't feel guilty about wanting sex while Fili was sick.

“Okay Fee, anything for you,” he whispered before stripping off his clothes and helping Fili out of his, they would have to take this session slow, unfortunately- Kili loved it when Fili fucked him until he couldn't walk right.

He grabbed their lube from the bedroom and returned to the couch, offering the bottle to Fili and laying back to spread his legs.

Fili took the lube and stared at it for a moment, frowning, then glanced to Kili shyly before murmuring, “C-could you take me Kili?”

Kili's eyes widened and he gaped at his brother, they had never done that before. He hadn't ever thought Fili was interested in that. He would put a finger in every now and then while sucking the blonde off, but never more than that. He had also rimmed Fili with his tongue but had yet to actually penetrate him.

Fili's face blotched pink and he sniffled pitifully. He felt so needy and ashamed, he knew asking to be taken had been dumb, Kili was clearly upset by the idea.

Just as Fili was about to hide under the dirty comforter for the rest of the night, Kili jerked himself out of his reverie and spoke up, “I would love to fuck you Fee, but...I've never done that with anyone, and have you? I mean...a-are you a...,” he gulped loudly, nervously.

This was so ridiculous, they've swallowed each other's spunk and they were acting like shy virgins. Well, in this case, it might actually be true, the artist reminded himself.

Fili looked down, blushing further and nodded, “Yeah honey, you'd be the first to take me like that.”

Kili grinned wildly, well this was fucking beautiful, “God Fili, I can't wait to fuck into you with my hard cock, fill you with my cum, make you all mine! You can be my little whore tonight,” he finished, grey eyes glinting wickedly.

The elder smirked slightly, wondering what he had sparked in Kili, “Then fuck me baby brother, split me open on your dick...take my virginity,” he whispered at the end, filled with so many different emotions at that sentiment he couldn’t really tell if he wanted to throw up with nerves or smile.

Kili turned serious as he took the lube from Fili and pushed his brother back onto the couch, “I'll take you gentle Fee, I won't hurt you.”

Fili smiled up at his baby brother, so caring and affection, “You like it when it burns baby.”

The brunette chuckled, “Yeah well, I'm your slut, remember? And sometimes I just can't wait for you to stretch me properly, feels better when you have to force it in a little,” he finished with a wicked smile, enjoying Fili's blush and uncharacteristic shyness.

Normally Fili was spouting out dirty words like no one's shit, but today he was needy and shy. Just exactly like a little virgin. Kili felt something heavy settle within him, he would be gentle with Fili, he deserved all the care and love in the world. He was just at a loss for words when he realized they had been together as lovers for nearly a year now and had not once broached this subject, not until Fili was struck with a massive cold. 'Perfect timing,' the brunette thought wryly.

“Just to be sure, you're not feverish?” Kili mumbled out, only half-joking, as he felt Fili's sweaty forehead.

“I'm not feverish, I just think we've been together more than long enough and fucked each other in so many ways that it's time for me to lose my fucking anal virginity Kili,” the blonde grumbled.

Kili grinned at his brother's huffiness, he was so cute when he was like that, “Well no topping from the bottom,” he sung out cheekily, winking at the blonde's wide-eyed expression.

Fili pursed his lips, trying unsuccessfully to hold back a smile, “Wouldn't dream of it baby.”

Kili lubed up his fingers generously and rubbed teasingly at Fili's pucker, feeling it tense and spasm against his fingertip. He pushed in to his first knuckle, just like he would when he was sucking Fili's cock. He pumped in and out for a moment, waiting for the muscle to relax around him, before pushing all the way in while Fili shuddered and whined at the sensation.

“You like that Fee?” he asked breathily, his older brother was so beautiful like this, spread out before him and shaking around his finger.

Fili nodded furiously and bucked his hips up on Kili's finger, ready for more. The brunette smirked and slapped at Fili's dick lightly, causing the purpled crown to sway and release beads of sticky pre-cum, “No topping from the bottom brother.”

The blonde stilled his hips and grunted, digging his fingers into the couch cushions to keep himself restrained. He was seconds away from pushing Kili down and fucking his little whore mouth silly, but he wanted this, so he would control himself. He wanted Kili to have him in every way, to be completely tied up in his loving baby brother. Fili whimpered when Kili inserted a second, slick finger and started to scissor them apart, stretching his fluttering hole gently.

Kili was careful with his ministrations, he didn't want Fili to hurt more than necessary. Though he knew no matter how much he stretched that delicious little pucker, it would still hurt for the blonde. He added a third finger and paused, Fili had gone rigid and was holding his breath while pain flashed on his face. He started to hastily remove the offending finger when Fili shook his head and took a deep breath. Kili felt Fili's muscles relax around his three fingers, accepting the intrusion.

He started thrusting his fingers into Fili slowly at first and then faster as the elder began to arch his back and move his hips with Kili's hand, releasing breathy moans and whimpers. Kili slowed down, ignoring Fili's displeased huff, and started crooking his fingers up. He tickled his fingers upwards, searching for Fili's little pleasure nub. Kili smirked as his seeking fingers brushed against the swollen gland causing Fili to groan while his cock gave an almighty twitch, releasing more pre-cum to drip down the thick shaft.

He played with Fili's prostrate for a while, alternating between gentle pets and hard presses, until the blonde's toes curled and his pink scrotum drew up into his body, ready for release. Kili pulled his fingers back from the little nub while Fili keened and whined for more. He pushed a fourth finger into his brother slowly, watching as Fili's sapphire eyes widened with the stretching intrusion.

The artist started moving his four fingers into the fluttering hole slowly while he bent over and cooed in Fili's ear, “You're so fucking pretty Fee, I'm gonna love riding you brother. Can't wait to sink my cock into your tight hole...God Fili, you're so fucking tight around my fingers. I'm gonna stretch you with my dick brother, gonna take your sweet virginity for my own. I wanna watch you fall apart around me, hear your scream for me.”

He smiled as his smutty words caused the blonde to start quaking while his hole spasmed wildly around Kili's fingers. Fili was getting too close and the brunette wanted his brother to cum on his cock, not on his fingers. He withdrew all of his fingers with a wet squelching noise and watching with satisfaction as Fili's hole fluttered and spasmed, gaping and practically begging to be filled.

Kili took his long dick in hand and lubed it up generously before lining it up with Fili's entrance. As he placed the blunt head just slightly against the rosy pucker, he made sure to catch Fili's eye and smile reassuringly before beginning to push in. His swollen crown slipped slowly into Fili's warmth, meeting some resistance at the tightness and clenching of Fili's muscles.

Fili shook against the couch, entirely overwhelmed by sensations as Kili gently slid his cock into him. He did feel a sharp burning in his ass, moving up to his tailbone, and gasped while his face pinched in pain. Kili paused, almost seated fully in Fili, and waited for the blonde to relax around his dick.

He ran his hands over Fili's fleshy hips and murmured, “So fucking pretty Fee, I love you,” softly, trying to soothe his brother.

Fili felt something in him give, his muscles releasing and opening up to Kili's hardness, before his little brother's cock finally slid home. The younger's erection stretched his hole and caused it to flutter and clench deliciously, causing moans to fall from Kili's lips before he had even begun to move in Fili. Kili had never felt anything like this before. Fili's tight heat was so much better than his fist, he thought he might cum embarrassingly fast, and gritted his teeth to control his building release.

“Just think baby, now I can plug your slutty little hole while you sink your dick into mine,” Fili grinned, watching as his words further took apart Kili's barely held control.

Kili pulled out, angling his hips to drag his cock head against Fili's prostrate, before pushing back in hellishly slow. He did this a few times before Fili moaned, all dominance leaving his body at the younger's penetration, and completely submitted himself to Kili. The blonde scooted his hips down and widened his legs whorishly, pulling his thighs even further apart with his hands.

“T-take me Kili,” he moaned, all shame lost as he took his own cock in hand and jacked himself off while Kili began to hammer into him at a steady pace.

“So good Fee,” Kili grunted, sinking himself again and again into the quivering hole, stretching and filling Fili senselessly.

Fili gasped and moaned, bucking into his hand and grinding his ass down onto Kili's cock wantonly, while he exploded all over himself-shooting sticky, white seed all down his chest and stomach. His tight hole fluttered wildly around the artist's dick, and Kili quickly pulled out before he finished. Fili sunk into the couch, panting, before he noticed Kili's hardness was still jutting from his crotch eagerly, purpled and throbbing. The blonde shot Kili a confused look while the brunette grinned and grabbed Fili's hips, urging him to flip over.

Fili coughed noisily and laughed, “Guess you really wanna make sure my virginity's all gone, huh baby?”

Kili had a momentary flash of guilt, Fili was sick and he should take it easier on him, but then the blonde eagerly flipped over and got on all fours-waving his pert ass in the air like a prize. Kili groaned at the sinful sight his elder brother made, cum dripping off his torso, tight ass hole gaping and red-used by Kili's cock. He gripped his brother's fleshy hips and sunk his dick into the wrecked hole, starting up with shallow thrusts at first before deepening them and bottoming out.

He fucked into Fili as gentle as he could, but was still a little rough. He found it extremely hard to control himself through the haze of lust that had descended over his mind. He fisted the blonde's pretty hair and rode him into orgasm, finally collapsing onto Fili's scarred back and panting against his shoulder while his cock spent itself in the elder's tight ass. Fili shuddered and felt his soft dick twitch at the sensation of Kili cumming in him. He could feel Kili's hardness throbbing and pulsing while the heated seed spread into him, overflowing and dripping back down onto his thighs.

Kili withdrew slowly, now mindful of Fili's abused hole, and ran his fingers gently down the elder's scarred back. Fili had thick magenta and purple scars all the way down to his thighs, scars he had gotten while trying to take the brunt of Thorin's anger, seeking to protect his baby brother. The brunette petted his hands lovingly over the angry marks, leaving kisses as he went. He knew Fili loved it when he worshiped the marred skin. Fili had told him it made him feel whole, like he wasn't just a fucked up shell.

The elder went boneless against the couch, completely relaxing at Kili's loving touches. His baby brother had perfect, pleasure-giving hands. He loved those hands on him, especially when he could see Kili's black nail polish and those chunky bracelets, it was so uniquely Kili- so fucking perfect.

Kili trailed small kisses and nips down Fili's neck and murmured, “How bout I get you some real cold medicine this time Fee?”

Fili coughed harshly and reached for a tissue, “Yeah honey, that would be great.”

The artist pouted playfully, while rising off the couch, “You didn't like my black tea?”

“Kili, honey, I love you but that shit was not tea,” the blonde laughed before breaking off into coughs and blowing his nose loudly.

'At least he's using a tissue this time,' Kili thought ruefully, “Okay so what am I supposed to get? What's that orange crap you force feed me when I'm sick?”

Fili sighed, his baby brother was helplessly adorable, “It's just DayQuil Kili, any moron could figure this out,” he teased.

Kili flipped him off and started pulling his clothes on before grabbing his keys and making for the door.

“Wait, that's it? You're just gonna fuck me, take my virginity, and leave me on the couch leaking your cum all the fuck over the place?!” Fili huffed mock indignantly.

The brunette smirked, “You're the one who begged me to take your virginity away little slut, don't expect cuddles afterwards!”

Fili pouted and grumbled, “You're my little slut, and I'm not gonna cuddle you next time we fuck.”

Kili rolled his eyes at the elder's ridiculousness, “Fee, you need cold medicine. I'll be your little slut when I get back.”

“Maybe I could plug your slutty hole and then fuck your whore mouth when you get back?” the blonde eagerly suggested, already feeling his cock rise under the dirty blanket.

Kili shook his head in exasperation, “Fee, I'd love for you to plow me into next week, but you're sick for fuck's sake! You need to rest, and take some fucking cold medicine!”

“Well I'd have fucking cold medicine if my dumb little brother had picked some up at the store!” Fili laughed.

Kili threw his arms up and scoffed, “I don't know what I'm going to do with you Fee!”

“Blow me?” the blonde suggested helpfully.

“Oh fuck off!” Kili huffed before smiling and leaning in for a chaste kiss, “Love you Fee, be back soon.”

“Love you too Kili,” Fili curled under the blanket and started shivering, he really did feel like shit, but he was glad he had his adorably ridiculous baby brother to take care of him...even if his black tea tasted like piss.


	5. Black Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili tries to take Kili out on a real date!

Kili smirked at the fancy little note his big brother had left next to the beautiful bouquet of black roses he had somehow procured for the younger. Fili must have remembered Kili’s art phase all those years ago in high school where all he painted were black roses. Though the artist’s roses had been rotting and these roses, they were gorgeous. It was close to Halloween so perhaps the florists were selling the macabre roses in recognition of the holiday. Fili had arranged the bouquet prettily on their scratched up coffee table with a small note near by, making sure it would be the first thing Kili set his eyes on when we walked through their door.

The note declared in Fili’s cute, loopy cursive that they would meet at the closest Italian restaurant outside of their tiny town in about an hour. That way they could still have some semblance of a date without the townsfolk wondering why the two brothers were having a romantic dinner together and firing up the gossip lines. Kili chuckled at the final lines of the note, “Don’t be sad I didn’t pick you up honey, I just wanted to ensure we actually made it to the restaurant this time instead of fucking on the floor like we normally do when you get all dressed up! I look forward to seeing you soon baby brother! Love, Your Fili.”

How very like Fili to make sure that they went on a ‘proper date’, when Kili was perfectly fine getting all dressed up and being fucked on the kitchen floor. Well, he would make his brother wish they had stayed home to fuck instead. The mischievous artist plucked one of the black, thorn-less roses from the bouquet and placed the petals seductively against his parted lips while snapping a picture with his cell phone. He texted the picture to Fili with the caption, “Wish these were your lips on mine, brother.”

He put the rose down and found his way into their bedroom, grabbing his favorite black, glass butt plug and the lube before stripping his clothes off and throwing them in the general direction of their laundry hamper. He lubed the toy up and got on his knees on the bed, feeling so dirty with his ass exposed to the air and his face pressed against the mattress. He reached back with the toy and circled his already fluttering hole with the lubed, cool tip. He massaged himself and played for a short while before finally beginning to press the toy deep into his tight pucker. He fucked himself with the toy quick, slipping it in to the base after only a few thrusts, wanting to have time to get ready for their date.

He shuddered and moaned against the mattress, the burn from the quick insertion felt oh so good and his hole kept clenching and spasming around the cold toy deliciously. He only gave himself a moment to revel in the blissful sensations rushing through his body before getting up to get dressed again. As soon as he stood and started walking around the room he couldn’t help the whimpers escaping his clenched teeth, the weight of the toy felt so good inside him and each step shifted it slightly, forcing pre-cum out of his throbbing erection.

He picked out a super tight black, V-neck t-shirt and a pair of equally tight black skinny jeans. As he shimmied into the jeans he moaned loudly, he had no idea how he was supposed to sit through an entire car ride and dinner with the plug in and not cum in his pants but damn it, he was going to try. He couldn’t even wear any underwear because his jeans were so tight; he smirked at the thought Fili’s face when he realized Kili had a plug in with no boxers underneath his jeans. He was going to enjoy making Fili thoroughly regret his decision to have dinner before fucking.

Right before he pulled his jeans over his ass, he got back on his knees and took a picture of his tight ass in the air, clenching around the plug, with the jeans clearly half way up his thighs-no underwear underneath. He sent that picture to Fili also with the caption, “Wish you were here big brother. XoX”

He finished dressing and couldn’t keep the smug smile off his face; he knew Fili would fuck him hard tonight for this. He re-applied his eyeliner and styled his hair in an artful, messy bun held up with paintbrushes that had been dipped in black paint. Perfect. He gave one last check to his chunky bracelets, making sure they were firmly in place over his old cutting scars, and left their tiny apartment. Fili had taken the nicer car to work so he was driving the banged-up, old Honda. Which was normally fine, except it had a tendency to vibrate terribly. This would be an interesting car ride, in a vibrating seat with the plug embedded deep in his tight hole.

When he had finally made it to the restaurant forty minutes later, he could feel the front of his jeans were already damp with pre-cum. Good thing they were black so no one could really tell, except for the large bulge his erection made. Ah well, there was nothing for it; he would just have to tuck his dick into the waistband and make the best of it. He adjusted himself and walked into the small restaurant, asking the hostess for the table reserved for the ‘Durins’ with a smirk. He was led to a booth in the very back corner, hidden slightly behind the hallway leading to the kitchen. Perfect.

Fili was waiting for him, lips pursed in exasperation but eyes hooded in lust, “You’ve been a bad boy, baby brother. Know what happens to bad boys?” he purred dangerously.

Kili choked and coughed in surprise at the elder’s words, they had never played with punishment before, given their shared past. Oddly enough, he could feel his dick pulsing at the words, he liked it, and he wanted to find out what Fili would do to him.

Fili lowered his voice further and leaned in to whisper seductively, “I’m just trying to take my boyfriend out on a nice date and he tries to ruin it by being a little cock whore. I’ll have to fix that tonight, I’ll give you so much of my cock you’ll be wrecked on me.”

Kili shuddered and bit his lip as a high keen tried to escape. God but Fili’s words were fucking hot, making his ass clench and his dick throb.

“I-I want that Fee, show me what happens to bad little brothers,” Kili stuttered back in a choked whisper, too far gone in lust to even attempt the niceties of casual small talk.

Fili straightened up and cleared his throat, “I’ve already ordered for us hun. So we’re just waiting on our pasta now. I don’t imagine waiting will be a problem, will it Kili?” he finished with a dark smirk.

Kili gulped and his eyes widened, what had he gotten himself into? He had thought he would be the one making Fili squirm, making him wish they had stayed home to fuck instead of going on some fancy date. Now he was practically cumming in his pants under the dinner table while his elder brother watched on in clear amusement. He shifted around on the bench seat and whimpered ever so slightly while his cheeks blushed red, even though the plug had been in well over an hour he still felt sensitive to it. Every movement, every shift of his ass, and it would send his stretched pucker to spasming and clenching tightly around the hard intrusion.

Fili just grinned at his baby brother, seeing his almost uncomfortable arousal, and loving the fact that he had a glass plug trapped up his ass. The idea of his Kili being penetrated constantly, with no way to take the plug out till they got home, made his own dick harden painfully in his pants. He just shifted himself carefully and pushed the black dress shoe off his right foot. He brought his toes up to Kili’s crotch, thanking God that they had been seated in an obscure corner, and pressed softly against the hardened bulge in the artist’s jeans.

Kili whined low in his throat before clamping his hands over his mouth and then trying to cover his infraction by taking a delicate sip of water. Fili’s smile widened and he started massaging Kili’s dick through his jeans with his long, thick toes. Kili spluttered and coughed on the water he had been trying to drink so sophisticatedly.

“Y-you’re the one who wanted to come here Fee, I just-I wanted to stay home! Now you’re torturing me!” the artist burst out in a furious whisper.

“Oh no baby, you brought this on yourself with all those naughty little texts. I was going to take you out for a nice date but you wanted to be a little slut about it, so this is what you get. I didn’t put the plug up your ass Kili,” he chuckled softly, glancing to the side as their waiter approached with the pasta.

Fili dug into his pasta happily, smacking and licking his plush lips temptingly while blinking his eyes every now and then at Kili coyly, watching from underneath his lashes as his little brother fell apart across the table. Kili was having a hard time of it, barely touching his food, hands trembling, and breathing heavily as he tried to ignore the blissful waves rolling through his body at every movement and the way his dick ached terribly for release. After twenty minutes of suffering, Kili couldn’t take it anymore. He got up from the table, back ramrod straight, and excused himself to the restroom.

Fili eagerly followed, knowing they wouldn’t be returning to their dinner tonight, and leaving a chunk of cash to cover their meals and the tip behind on the table. He walked into the private restroom right after Kili had slipped through the door and turned the little dead bolt behind them. He grabbed his baby brother from behind and nipped at his gauges playfully while sneaking a hand down into the front of his tight jeans.

He grinned when he found Kili’s hardened cock stuck in the waistband of his jeans and grabbed it firmly while clamping his free hand over the artist’s mouth, “Shh baby, you need to be quiet in here. I’m going to let you cum honey and then we’re going home so I can fuck you raw my little cock whore.”

Kili whimpered and moaned into Fili’s hand, thankfully muffling the noises, and arched into the firm first on his throbbing cock. He pushed his ass against Fili’s crotch and rubbed wantonly over the hardness he felt there. It only took five jerks of his erection for him to choke out a muffled scream and cum all over himself and his big brother’s hand. The release felt so good but left his hole clenching wildly around the plug still embedded in him, he knew he would be hard again by the time they reached the apartment. Fili wiped his hand and Kili’s jeans off the best he could with paper towels before grabbing his little brother’s hand and leading him out to the parking lot.

He opened the Honda’s door for Kili and settled him into the driver’s seat, buckling his seat belt like when they were children, and making his little brother scrunch up his nose adorably, “’M not a baby Fee,” he grumbled.

“Well you certainly can act like one sometimes Kili, like your slutty little display at the restaurant tonight. Don’t think just because I liked it you’re getting off easy when we get home, you were a bad boy, baby brother,” Fili smirked, enjoying the wide-eyed look his words were causing in the brunette.

Fili had secretly desired to spank Kili for some time, but had been too scared to bring it up; worried it would trigger bad memories in his little brother. Yet seeing him tonight, all plugged up and throbbing in his jeans at the restaurant, had chased away any last semblances of restraint where his baby brother was concerned. He wanted Kili, in every way, and he would take him.

“You going to be okay to drive home Kili? Or do we need to come get the car tomorrow?” Fili asked worriedly, he wouldn’t want his brother to be too distracted on the road and get hurt.

“I’m fine Fee, I want to get home so we can fuck,” he broke off as an extra sharp spasm from his stretched hole sent a ragged moan to his lips, “Please Fili, I need you,” he implored.

“Alight, I’ll see you at home. Have fun on the way there baby,” Fili smirked and placed a light, chaste kiss to Kili’s lips before departing to find his own car.

The drive home was torturous in its vibrating intensity and Kili was indeed rock hard again by the time he walked into their apartment, following Fili through the door with some amount of trepidation. His worries and needs were instantly quieted as they shut the door and Fili was already hungrily removing his baby brother’s clothes and his own quickly, haphazardly tossing them about the living room. He rubbed his hands around Kili’s firm ass cheeks, giving little squeezes here and there, before finding the base of the plug and teasingly pushing it in and out of Kili while the artist squirmed and whined at the stimulation.

Fili smacked Kili’s ass lightly, enjoying the pleasurable gasp that brought from Kili’s lips, and whispered, “On your knees little whore.”

Kili’s dick twitched and spurted pre-cum at the dirty words while he readily complied; getting on his knees on their living room floor, facing to the hallway so he wouldn’t be screaming his pleasure at their front door. He could hear rustling behind him coming from the coffee table, and peeked over his shoulder to see Fili pulling three of the thorn-less black roses out of the bouquet. What on earth would Fili be doing to him with the black roses?

Fili smiled lecherously at the sight of his baby brother on his knees, ass spread, black plug sticking out, with his cock and balls hanging achingly in the air. It was all for him, his perfectly fucked-up baby brother; so perfect in his imperfections. He took a moment to admire the way the harsh lamplight glinted off the artist’s black nail polish and chunky bracelets, the way the scars on his back glowed a rosy hew with sweat and flushed arousal, and how his messy bun held up with paintbrushes was starting to unravel prettily down the side of his neck.

He walked over to Kili, who was now quivering with impatience, and lightly ran his hand over those tight ass cheeks. He rubbed and petted the right cheek nicely, causing Kili’s hole to clench around the plug deliciously and move it up and down inside of him without a touch before Fili’s hungry gaze. He took his hand away and brought the three roses down onto Kili’s ass in a light swat, causing some of the petals to fall to the floor messily, and eliciting a small jump from the surprised artist.

“I said you have been a very bad boy, baby brother, and now I need to spank you,” Fili purred while starting to rub the left cheek with his open palm.

Kili’s whole body started shaking with pent up tension and he whimpered softly.

“Is this okay Kili?” Fili whispered quietly, wanting to make sure he wasn’t upsetting his lover.

“Y-yes Fee, yes please spank me, brother,” Kili gasped out, moaning brokenly as the plug shifted in and out again with his spasms.

Fili brought the roses down on the left cheek sharply, the stems causing just a bit of a sting, while the petals softened each spank. He spanked each cheek three times while Kili gasped and moaned whorishly and rocked into the roses hitting him. Kili was getting off on being spanked, Fili realized delightedly. He finished up by spanking each cheek a couple times with his open palm, the debauched, petal-less roses now lying off to the side. At the last swat to Kili’s ass he wailed loudly and his balls drew up, almost on the verge of orgasm.

Fili pulled back and murmured, “Not yet baby, still gotta have my fun with you little slut.”

Fili crawled over to Kili’s face and roughly thrust his bobbing cock against the artist’s lips, “Suck me, baby brother,” he demanded.

Kili opened wide and allowed Fili to push himself into the waiting mouth, the elder’s girth stretching Kili’s jaw and bringing slight tears to his eyes at the roughness of the thrusts. God his big brother tasted so fucking good against his tongue.

“I’m gonna…mpfh…feed you my cock till your choking on it baby,” Fili garbled out, releasing his own breathy whimpers as Kili sucked him hard and deep.

Fili grabbed the base of his shaft and started moving it around inside Kili’s mouth before pulling out with one final sucking smack and rubbing the sticky, wet crown all around Kili’s mouth dirtily. He traced Kili’s lips with his dick and quaked in pleasure when each swipe caused his little brother to try and suck the fat prick back into his wanting mouth. Finally he pulled away, moving back around to Kili’s beautiful, pert ass.

Kili shuddered against the floor, waving his ass temptingly while thrusting his aching cock brokenly into the air-searching for a friction that wouldn’t come. Fili pulled the paintbrushes out of the artist’s hair, finally allowing the long locks to slip free of the bun entirely, and tossed them to the side carelessly. He fisted the brunette locks in his left hand harshly while pulling the plug out of Kili’s ass in one motion with his right hand, drawing a loud scream from Kili as his tight hole convulsed around nothing, gaping and clenching for a cock.

Fili roughly shoved three fingers into Kili in place of the plug, pumping them thickly in and out while enjoying Kili’s wails and panting pleas, “P-please Fee, need your cock! Mpfh…please fuck me…ah! Hngh…I-I’ll be a good boy, please big brother!”

Fili smirked; delighted his baby brother was not only playing along but that he was clearly getting off on the elder’s dominance, “You want my fat prick baby?”

“Y-yes Fee, God please fuck me!” Kili wailed, clenching his fists against the floor till his knuckles turned white, trying to stave off his coming orgasm at the feel of his brother’s thick fingers fucking him.

Fili withdrew his fingers, ignoring Kili’s loud whine of protest, “Do you promise to behave baby brother?”

“Yes Fee, I-I’ll…hngh…I’ll be a good boy!” Kili practically sobbed.

Fili gripped Kili’s hair tighter, pulling his head back slightly, and thrust into the gaping hole to the hilt while Kili sobbed and wailed on the floor. He hadn’t slicked his cock or re-lubed Kili so it was a slightly dry, burning friction as he thrust in and out harshly-hips banging into Kili’s reddened ass roughly. Each thrust pushed the artist’s knees deeper into the floor, surely bruising them. Kili only pushed his ass farther back onto Fili’s cock, moaning like a whore for more, loving the burn and stretch as Fili fucked him into the floor.

Kili came loudly, spurting his cum all over their floor in long, sticky strings and shuddering as he clenched and fluttered around Fili’s thickness, completely wrecked on his brother’s dick. To his surprise, Fili pulled out and finished by jacking himself off in his own fist before rubbing his hot seed all over and around Kili’s puffy, red hole.

“Wanna see how I’ve used you baby…mpfh…wanna see my cum all over your wrecked hole…hngh…ah, Kili!” Fili groaned out lowly, still throbbing in his own hand while juicy spurts of cum continued to fall out of his dick and all over Kili.

They collapsed onto the floor, panting, sticky with cum and sweat, and tangled together lovingly. Fili pulled Kili into his arms and placed a passionate kiss against his debauched lips before moving to lay soft, gentle kisses all over his face as he rubbed his hands up and down Kili’s scarred back tenderly. Kili still shivered with the power of his orgasm and scooted closer to Fili’s chest, burrowing his face comfortingly into the heated flesh.

“Love you Fee,” he murmured against his big brother’s chest.

“Love you too Kili,” Fili whispered back into the artist’s tangled hair, squeezing him tightly, “Thanks for going on a date with me honey,” he chuckled quietly.

“It was perfect Fee,” Kili sighed, already falling asleep against his brother on the floor.

Fili smiled to himself, it really had been the most perfect date, one he hoped to repeat in the future.


	6. Black Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili experiment with black leather restraints during some good, old fashioned, kinky sex!

Fili ran his hands greedily down Kili’s shivering torso, enjoying the way the brunette’s muscles twitched underneath his questing fingers. He followed his touches with kisses and nips while chuckling malevolently as Kili pulled against the black leather restraints, falling apart under Fili’s teasing ministrations. Fili paused to suck a love bite onto Kili’s hipbone, claiming his property proudly, before moving down and swallowing the brunette’s pulsing erection in his hot mouth.

Kili wailed and pushed his hips up into Fili, before falling back to the mattress and whining apologetically when his forward actions caused his elder brother to yank at his long, brunette locks sharply. Fili pushed his mouth down until his nose brushed against the dark, little curls around the base of Kili’s cock. He swallowed around the erection while his little brother moaned loudly and panted Fili’s name breathlessly. The blonde pulled his mouth to the thick crown of Kili’s girth before opening his lips wide and trailing just the tip of his tongue back down to the base.

Fili reached up and slid his hands under his little brother’s scarred back, petting softly and passionately against the bumpy lines while continuing to suck hard at the brunette’s twitching prick. He could feel Kili’s body tightening, stiffening with an approaching orgasm. Fili quickly pulled his right hand out from under Kili and pressed his knuckles against the artist’s sensitive perineum, kneading them into the delicate flesh enticingly, and sending his little brother into another spectacular, dry orgasm.

Fili grinned and pulled himself off Kili’s hardness, licking his lips seductively and blowing a naughty, rude little kiss at his baby brother when the brunette started shouting frustrated curses to the ceiling as his cock refused to go down due to the tight, black leather cord laced around it. Kili bucked against the black leather restraints tying him down to the bed and his leaking cock strained eagerly against the black leather cord tied around its base, teasingly holding him back from a true orgasm. 

“F-fee,” he panted, “Please brother! I-I need, I can’t…hngh,” he moaned wantonly, earning a sharp slap on his thigh from Fili.

His trussed up arms burned pleasantly and he appreciated how considerate his lover was, tying him up at his forearms so his wrist scars weren’t irritated. As his pulsing hole continued to throb around the black glass plug deep in his ass, he wiggled his ankles experimentally, which were tied down to the metal bed frame, and got another little slap against his legs.

“Now, now baby brother, you’re being a bad boy and if you don’t cut that shit out you won’t ever get to orgasm,” Fili purred wickedly, smirking at the captured artist on the bed.

Fili luxuriated in Kili’s little whimpers and pleas; perhaps he should let his brother orgasm soon. After all, he had already brought him through three staved-off orgasms, and he had been such a good boy up until now.

He had never imagined his little brother would enjoy being tied up, spanked, and thoroughly wrecked while at his complete mercy. He hadn’t thought Kili would enjoy giving up all control, even if only to his loving brother. Yet after their little experiment with spanking a few weeks back, with the black roses after their laughably short date, Kili had approached him and asked for more. He wanted to experience that side of Fili, that side of himself. Wanted to submit himself to Fili and feel safe and secure in his choice to do so.

They had talked quite seriously about it for a while, Fili wanted to make entirely sure that Kili knew what this would mean. It would mean so much to Fili for his lover to place that amount of trust in him, to give himself so completely over to Fili’s desires. When Fili was sure Kili was certain about it all they had begun to experiment. First they had used black fluffy handcuffs, then they had tried a black silk blindfold, and they had thought of a black riding crop; but decided against any sort of beating or hitting with anything other than Fili’s hand or a soft object, like the black roses.

So here they were, Kili was all trussed up with black leather restraints; arms tied behind his back causing him to bow beautifully off the bed, and ankles tied down to the metal bed frame. He was amazed at how well Kili had responded to the black leather cord they were using as a cock ring. He had never seen Kili so undone before, his eyeliner was streaked down his face with sweat and tears, his long hair was entirely in disarray, and his glorious cock was dark purple and leaking prettily; but he supposed riding out three dry orgasms would do that to someone.

“Please, big brother,” Kili wined from the mattress, wishing his hands were free so he could nibble at his chipped, black nail polish in heady impatience.

Fili grabbed the base of the black glass toy inside Kili and pushed it deeper while Kili squirmed and wailed at the pleasurable intrusion. He could see Kili’s hole fluttering wildly around the toy and knew the artist had already had several anal orgasms as well. He took pity on his baby brother and slipped the toy out of his pucker slowly, watching in salacious pleasure as the stretched entrance gaped and clenched around air, seeking to be filled.

He pushed four of his fingers dryly into the red, puffy ring and roughly pegged against Kili’s prostrate, causing the brunette to keen his way through another dry orgasm while tears streaked his face. Kili was entirely debauched, completely wrecked, and Fili only wanted more.

“Will you be a good boy now, baby brother?” he whispered darkly while continuing to thrust his fingers against Kili’s over-sensitized gland.

“Y-yes Fee, yes big brother! I-I’ll do anything! Please!” Kili gasped out, legs shaking uncontrollably and dick leaking so much there was a tiny puddle of pre-cum dripping into his navel.

Fili grinned lasciviously and murmured, “Think you can ride my big, fat prick like a good boy?”

Kili nodded his head fervently, stuttering out, “Y-yes big brother, p-please, I…hngh… I n-need it!”

Fili pulled his fingers out of the abused hole and untied Kili’s arms and legs, only leaving the black leather cord wound around his dick, before laying down on the bed and motioning for Kili to climb astride his pelvis. Kili massaged his arms with quivering hands, re-gaining feeling, and threw his shaking limbs over Fili’s body. Fili tweaked Kili’s black gauges and tugged at his hair affectionately, grounding his brother for a moment and reminding him of his consuming love, before grabbing the artist’s bony hips and pulling him down harshly onto his hard dick.

Fili thrust up as he pulled Kili’s ass down and pushed himself inside his baby brother to the hilt. He held the brunette’s wiggling hips still and forced him to accept the penetration as his hole spasmed and clenched wildly around the blonde’s hardness. He could feel Kili’s muscles loosening and accepting him as the brunette moaned like a wench and arched his back wantonly.

“Such a little slut, brother, rubbing yourself on my cock like a whore,” Fili purred with lust-darkened eyes as Kili began to grind his ass down onto Fili’s pelvis, pushing the elder’s prick deeper inside his greedy little hole.

“Y-your slut Fee, only for you,” Kili panted above him, while lifting his hips before slowly sliding back down, enjoying the slip and slide of Fili’s dick inside his loosened pucker.

Kili rode Fili’s cock like it was a carousal horse, up and down, holding onto Fili’s hand’s tightly for balance. He keened and panted above Fili as the elder’s thick girth pushed in and out, each drag causing his fat crown to rub against the younger’s swollen prostrate gland pleasurably. Kili whined like a needy, little thing as his puffy hole fluttered wildly and clenched, readying for another toe-curling orgasm.

“Please Fee…hngh…Please, I’ve been such a…ah…such a good boy…mfph…I need…ungh…P-please l-let me cum,” he begged disjointedly, almost in tears again at the desperate need for cathartic, cleansing release.

Fili was enamored with Kili’s angelic face, so debauched, so ruined, and so utterly glorious. Kili was heartbreakingly, passionately wrecked within his elder brother and it was such a beautiful thing for Fili to see. He reached his hand out to caress the brunette’s jaw, rubbing his thumb against the streaks of eyeliner and tears.

Fili nodded and whispered, “You’ve been a very good boy. I love you Kili,” before pulling at the black leather cord trapping the artist’s dick and untying it deftly as he started to thrust up into Kili at each swing of his little brother’s hips.

Kili’s body grew taught and his scrotum drew up firmly, getting closer to the precipice Fili had led him to. Fili matched Kili thrust for thrust and started grinding up into his tight pucker at every other push of his pelvis, finally throwing Kili over the edge and into a breathtaking, true orgasm. Kili’s dick twitched wildly and spurted sticky cum all over himself and Fili as he shuddered and groaned lowly through his powerful orgasm.

As Kili’s used hole clenched around Fili’s cock and he moaned his lover’s name, the elder yelled and pushed deeper into his little brother, gasping through his own release. Fili bowed his back off the bed and shot his hot seed deep into Kili’s greedy entrance, before collapsing back to the mattress in a mess of sweaty limbs, and entwining himself around his exhausted lover. They panted harshly against each other and tried to whisper loving things through their lost breath.

Fili petted Kili’s long, fine hair and cooed at him comfortingly until they both calmed and their bodies stilled from their earlier, pleasurable twitches.

Kili pushed his face into Fili’s moist neck and mumbled, “That was amazing Fee,” before placing small, sleepy kisses against the elder’s flesh.

“Yeah it was Kili, you’re amazing. I love you so much, thank you for letting me do that to you,” Fili whispered back, holding Kili close, and feeling his heart swell with affection for the cuddly, loving, and scarred brunette.

“You can do that to me anytime you’d like, big brother,” Kili laughed tiredly, before pulling back from the blonde’s neck and nuzzling against his shoulder, curling his body into Fili’s embrace and sighing as his strained muscles relaxed and sunk into the mattress.

“Love you Fee,” Kili murmured drowsily, eyelids fluttering with tiredness as the exhaustion of their passionate coupling overtook him.

Fili placed a kiss against Kili’s forehead and whispered, “Goodnight, baby brother,” before chuckling lowly at the younger’s adorable, softly mumbled noise of affirmation.

They would definitely be doing this again, Fili was sure. It had turned out wonderfully and he had never felt closer to Kili than when the younger was entirely taken apart in the elder’s arms. He squeezed the brunette slumbering in his arms and sighed, he loved his little brother so very much. He was so fucking perfect, so fucking broken, and all the more beautiful for it.


	7. Black High Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is planning a surprise for Fili but isn’t sure if he has the confidence to pull it off!

Kili turned around in front of the mirror feeling horribly vain, but his insecurities outweighed his concerns for vanity. He just wasn’t sure if he liked the way his costume looked. He was trying something new out for Fili, their one year anniversary as romantic partners was approaching and he had planned on surprising his elder brother with a kinky little costume and accompanying slutty performance. So here he was, all dressed up in a matching black lace corset and panty set. He was decked out with thigh-high fishnet stockings, black nail polish, black eyeliner, black lipstick, and had finished the ensemble off with a sexy pair of black high heels.

He stared into the mirror contemplatively, nervously fiddling with his black gauges while wondering if this was all too much. He thought he looked rather good, though his positive opinion made his face turn deep scarlet. He was thoroughly embarrassed, he didn’t know quite how to feel. Did he look good? If he thought he looked good, did that make him terribly full of himself? Turning one last time, cheeks flaming red, he decided he looked utterly ridiculous after all. He would have to save this little number for another time, when he had more confidence in himself.

Just that, he really did want to do something special for Fili for their anniversary. He knew Fili had a thing for lingerie though the only time he had donned any was quite a while ago, he had put on a pair of black lace panties while trying out a black glass butt plug for the first time. It had gone over extremely well and had led to a wild night of rough, delicious sex. Since then, they had explored more toys, light bondage, and had even dabbled with gentle discipline and spanking. He felt that he should be brave enough to do this for Fili, he was almost sure his brother would love it; but he just couldn’t calm the heat in his cheeks or the fluttering in his gut.

He truly loved Fili with all his heart; Fili had turned his life around for the better so many times and in so many ways. He had bore the brunt of Thorin’s abuse more than once to take the heat off of Kili. He had saved Kili from their horrific caretaker the moment he turned eighteen and had made a good life for them. He supported all of Kili’s dreams and ambitions, even if the brunette didn’t think he’d ever be able to earn a decent wage and help financially support them as an artist.

Then, after all that, when Kili was still spiraling down in his own, fucked up emotions; Fili had loved him back. Fili had overlooked all the social restrictions, had ignored propriety and modern ethics to love Kili back and take him as a romantic partner beyond all the brunette’s wildest dreams. Even more still, he could provide Kili with what he needed emotionally and physically. Fili gave him a safe outlet for his needs, his desires, and his fucked up sense of lust. Fili was everything to him and damn it all, he should be able to do this and be everything for Fili too.

Perhaps he should-maybe he could-the brunette shook his head, he was now being completely idiotic. His dirty little secret, well one of them, was his favorite movie-“The Rocky Horror Picture Show”; a movie just as fucked up as him. He just loved the confidence Tim Curry exuded on screen, lingerie or not. He liked to secretly rock out to “Sweet Transvestite” when he was feeling down, something even Fili didn’t know. Or at least he hoped his lover didn’t know this humiliating habit of his. Maybe listening to the silly, sexy, and upbeat song would boost his confidence, but not leave him feeling moronic or vain?

He pulled out the battered soundtrack from one of his disorganized shoeboxes full of art supplies that were stacked in their closet haphazardly. Kili wobbled on the black high heels and cursed before making his way back to the living room and sliding the CD into their old DVD player. He checked the microwave clock, perfect; Fili wouldn’t be home from work for another couple of hours. He cranked up “Sweet Transvestite” and shut his eyes, letting the humorous and rhythmic opening lines wash over him as a smile played on his black lacquered lips.

Kili started mouthing the words to the song and soon he was swaying his hips and trying to dance while attempting to maintain his precarious balance on the black high heels. He found a good rhythm and threw his arms up to tangle his fingers through those messy, raven locks and tugged at them in anguished sexiness while belting out the words in growing confidence, “Don't get strung out by the way that I look, don't judge a book by its cover, I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover…”.

He grew bolder and opened his eyes, glancing at himself in the stand-up mirror while rubbing his hands all down the corset. He dipped his polished fingers into the tiny, black lace panties and tweaked his soft dick playfully while practicing a smirking pout hotly into the glass. In the sudden throws of confidence, enamored with his sexuality, he turned his back to the mirror and grabbed his tight ass with both hands to knead the taught, lace covered flesh while looking over his shoulder and blowing a flirty kiss to his reflection.

As he turned his head back to face out to the living room he swayed his bony hips from side to side before bravely parting his legs and bending his knees to drop to the floor and rise back up with closed legs like a stripper without a pole. By now he was entirely caught up in the fun, sexy song and focused only on keeping time with the words and dancing as sensually as possible. His confidence was bursting and he really felt like he could show himself to Fili like this, all dressed up. Just as he was daydreaming about Fili’s face when he revealed himself in a couple of nights for their anniversary, he heard a clatter at the door followed by a deep groan.

He froze, oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Fili was standing inside their apartment, door shut, palming his hardened cock through his work trousers fervently. He must have been watching Kili put on this little show for quite some time. Well fuck, the surprise was ruined now; Kili noticed there was a bag of his favorite take-out food sitting on the floor, haphazardly dropped by Fili. Fili must have come home early to surprise him with dinner. Kili’s face heated up and he turned bright red from hairline to neck, all his earlier confidence gone in the aftermath of being surprised by his lover while dancing around to “The Rocky Horror Picture Show” in almost full drag. He felt entirely silly and more than a little embarrassed.

He rushed to turn the CD off and turned around, stuttering, “B-brother I…I didn’t expect you home so soon and I…this…Uh…It was supposed to be a surprise for our anniversary,” he squeaked out, utterly mortified and just wishing he could hide away under a blanket.

Fili was still staring at him lasciviously, shamelessly stroking himself now, and seemingly enjoying Kili’s sudden shyness. Kili rubbed at his chunky bracelets self-consciously, wondering if he should just turn around and go change when Fili lunged at him, grabbing him by the waist roughly, and crashing their lips together. He rubbed his hardness all over Kili’s thigh like a horny animal and started biting his way down the quaking brunette’s neck ardently, sucking purple marks wherever his lips touched.

“I-I…Then…Mpfh…You…Hgnh…L-like it Fee?” Kili managed to moan out in between kisses as Fili passionately rubbed his hands all over the artist’s sexy, lace covered skin while continuing to grind his throbbing erection against Kili’s leg.

“You’re so fucking perfect, baby brother,” Fili growled out, reaching into Kili’s lace panties to fist his hardening cock possessively, stroking the brunette while he shuddered and whimpered at the rough pleasuring.

“Now be a nice little slut and get on your knees,” the blonde purred silkily before pushing on Kili’s shoulders to direct him to the floor.

Kili happily bent his knees and opened his black lips expectantly, waiting for Fili to feed him his thick cock.

Fili shivered and ran his fingers lovingly over Kili’s messy hair, “Such a good boy,” he murmured encouragingly, pleased at how eager his lover always was, how giving.

He quickly stripped his clothing off and grabbed his own girth before playfully tracing his fat crown against Kili’s black lips, rubbing back and forth to smear the black lipstick with his own pre-cum sexily around the brunette’s flirty pout. He pushed into Kili’s waiting mouth just a bit, teasing him while smirking at his little brother’s hungry moans. Finally, Fili tangled his fingers in Kili’s long hair and pulled him onto his dick, fucking in and out of the brunette’s mouth deeply; enjoying his brother’s hungry, wanton groans and the small trail of tears sneaking down his cheeks at the intrusion, smearing his sexy black eyeliner perfectly.

Fili pulled his cock out of Kili’s throat and bumped the head against the brunette’s tongue lightly before sliding all the way out of those sinful lips. He didn’t need to be finishing too soon and Kili was far too good at blowjobs for him to stay ensconced in the wanting heat much longer without exploding. By now Kili’s dick was entirely hard and leaking, peeking out of his lace panties temptingly.

Fili got to his knees in front of Kili and pushed his little brother onto his back before smirking and reaching down to tweak Kili’s black high heels playfully before running his fingers over the fishnet stockings, “You’re such a slut, baby brother. What will I do with you?”

Kili moaned loudly and parted his legs wide while Fili reached his hand out to fondle the brunette’s hardness, murmuring darkly, “Want me to fuck your dirty slit brother? Want me to take your slutty hole and stretch it on my cock? You swallowed my dick like such a good, little whore. I’ll make sure it hurts when I fuck into you, just like you like it, baby brother.”

Kili keened and arched into Fili’s hand, whimpering helplessly as his elder brother’s dirty words enflamed him. Fili’s naughty lips always worked him up; the elder was so fucking hot.

“P-please Fee, fuck…Hngh…F-fuck my slit…Make it burn when you split me open,” he begged whorishly, needing his brother so badly he ached with it.

Fili growled and clawed his fingers through the flimsy black lace panties before pulling them to shreds with a satisfied smile. He swooped down on Kili’s writhing form and pinned his bony hips down to the floor with his hands while diving straight between his tight cheeks, searching out the younger’s dusky pucker with his mouth. He traced the folds and bumps of Kili’s rosebud with his tongue teasingly, laving against the twitching entrance passionately. Fili pushed his tongue as deep into Kili as it would go, thrusting only deeper and deeper while drooling down his own chin as the brunette’s thighs started shaking around his ears. He was thoroughly enjoying the mewling pleas his actions were dragging from his little brother and only tongue-fucked the artist harder at each whine.

Fili sucked at the puckered ring and played with Kili’s rim, tickling it with the tip of his tongue enticingly. Kili was a shaking, needy mess underneath Fili and his cock was now steadily leaking white stickiness in puddles onto his stomach. The desperate brunette wiggled his hips and whined loudly as Fili chuckled darkly, enjoying how needy his lover was. He finally took pity on Kili and pulled his hot mouth away from the fluttering hole only to quickly push two fingers deep inside, stretching slightly and chaffing against the lack of true lubricant, creating the beautiful burn the artist loved so much.

Kili howled and arched off the floor, yelling, “God yes Fee! J-just…Hngh…Fuck, oh God…Just like that!”

Fili could see Kili was already entirely worked up, he probably didn’t need that much preparation, which worked fine for him as he had been aching to sink his dick into his baby brother the moment he walked in and saw him all dressed up, singing his heart out like a fucking queen. God his brother was fucking gorgeous, so fucking perfect, everything he could ever want or need. He didn’t think Kili truly had any inkling as to how deeply besotted the elder was. He loved how Kili was purely himself, unique, unparalleled.

You would never, ever come across another Kili; no matter how hard you looked. He loved how Kili bent social norms and didn’t give a shit. He had flipped the world off and chosen to live a life of ‘sin’ just to be with his elder brother; and oh God, how Fili counted his lucky stars every damn day that Kili had the strength to stay with him, and the grace to overcome their past and blossom into the gloriously sexual creature underneath him. He would always give Kili anything he needed, and rough fucking was something he needed; something Fili needed too, actually. How perfectly paired they were, two fucked up brothers, more deeply in love than any pair of fools that ever was.

Kili was moaning breathlessly now and pushing himself down onto Fili’s three fingers, puffing out light pants every time the blonde’s knuckles met his clenching rim, “Please Fili, I-I need you…Ah, mpfh…Please brother…Fuck me…Hngh,” the brunette arched up, toes curling, at a particularly pleasurable thrust when Fili’s fingers brushed against his prostrate gland.

The whimpering brunette was ready, but Fili was still slightly worried about the lack of lubrication, even if Kili liked the burn. He glanced searchingly around their living room and shook his head, damn it, there was nothing within reach; and Kili was still fucking himself desperately onto the elder’s fingers. He pulled his fingers out of Kili and ignored the keening pleas, before moving swiftly to the kitchen to grab the cooking oil, the nearest possible option for them. Kili was writing on the floor and whining pitifully when Fili returned, murmuring apologies, uncharacteristically soothing given that they were hardly about to make love.

“Fee!” Kili gasped, ready to beg while spreading his legs as wide as they would go to reveal his gaping hole to the elder temptingly.

“You’re such a good whore, baby. You ready to take my fat prick in your tiny, little slit?” Fili purred salaciously, slicking his cock up with the oil before pouring it in dripping streams over Kili’s sensitive erection and fluttering hole.

“Yes Fee…Nhgh…Take m-my slit brother…Use all of me,” he moaned brokenly, craving Fili’s dick like nothing else.

“On your knees, slut,” Fili growled before dropping to his own knees behind the shuddering brunette and placing his thick crown against Kili’s spasming pucker.

Fili ran his hands down the black lace corset before grabbing the artist’s bony hips and thrusting himself into Kili’s hole fully, hissing as his pelvis met the younger’s tight ass. Kili choked out a wail and his scrotum drew up tightly, already achingly close to orgasm as Fili’s thick girth penetrated him fully. Fili pulled back and snapped his hips forward, pushing back into Kili harshly while aiming to brush his swollen gland and pull more delicious moans from those lacquered lips.

Fili fucked Kili roughly, using his fine hair as a grip, and bringing them both to the brink of ecstasy while images of Kili dancing around naughtily in those sexy black high heels filtered through his mind, driving his lust to screaming heights. He couldn’t get the damn song out of his head though, and it was making his thoughts reel with lascivious thoughts of Kili in all kinds of drag, and all the fucked up things Fili would very much like to do to his baby brother in such situations. He had always thought that movie was fucking hot, and when he had watched it with some friends once for a laugh, he had pretended to be amused right along with them; when in fact he was hiding a throbbing erection in his jeans.

As Fili’s favorite song from “The Rocky Horror Picture Show” started dancing through his thoughts, he smirked before leaning forward, still fully sheathed in his baby brother’s spasming hole, to whisper silkily, “Is my pelvic thrust driving you insane, my sweet transvestite?”

Kili’s hole clenched and his eyes widened, Fili’s ridiculous words resonating through his lust-hazed mind, before he burst out laughing and snorting at the elder’s ridiculousness. Fili grinned before groaning low in his throat while his hips stuttered against Kili’s flesh; the brunette’s laughter was causing his little hole to spasm and clench so very tightly around his dick. Fili pulled back out and slammed in as deeply as he could go, while Kili’s laughter died out and was replaced by whimpers. Fili’s vision winked in and out with shimmering sparkles and he moaned shamefully loud while spilling his heated seed deep into his baby brother.

At the delicious, burning stretch of Fili fully seated within his ass and the hot spread of the blonde’s cum pooling inside him; Kili gritted his teeth against a loud wail and came all over the floor, not even needing to touch himself for release. Kili’s shaking body collapsed, no longer able to support himself in the throes of his orgasm, bringing Fili with him onto the floor in a tangle of sweaty limbs and debauched black lace lingerie.

“So what was it brother? Th-the outfit, the dancing, or the song?” Kili wondered, pleased with Fili’s obvious approval of the younger’s actions.

Fili nuzzled his face into Kili’s tangled hair and murmured, “All of it baby, you’re so fucking sexy…But,” he coughed, feeling his face heat up which was truly ridiculous given what they had just done; he shouldn’t have a shameful bone left in his body, “But the black high heels were my favorite part,” he admitted.

Fili pulled Kili back tightly against his chest and continued to breathe in the comforting scent lingering on the brunette’s fine hair…so wonderfully exotic, just like the unique artist, spicy and sweet, almost like the younger’s favorite candy-black licorice.

“The black high heels huh? Who knew you were such a sucker for drag, Fee,” Kili chuckled out, secretly entirely thrilled with Fili’s reaction.

“Shut up Kili,” the elder grumbled against his hair, tightening his arms and pulling a squeak out of the artist.

“Love you Fee, ‘m glad you love all my fucked up kinkiness too,” Kili mumbled shyly.

“Love you too sweetheart; You just wouldn’t be so fucking perfect without all the kink Kili, it’s a part of you and I love all the parts of you,” he whispered back before pulling Kili’s wrist to his lips and nuzzling the chunky bracelets aside with his lips to lay small kisses on the old scars.

Kili cooed happily at Fili’s cuddly attentions and wiggled himself closer to the elder, he would never have dreamed his life could turn so fucking beautiful; but Fili had done that, had made all this happen. He had taken Kili for his own and soothed all the younger’s hurts, knew all the worst parts about him and still loved him, and not only accepted but fully embraced his kinky little mind. He didn’t think he’d ever be happier than here on the floor, well-fucked, covered in sweat and spunk, and in Fili’s loving arms.


	8. Black Bikini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili wins a vacation for him and Fili to a beach resort and has a special surprise planned for his big brother!

Kili rolled over on the pleasantly hot sand, enjoying the sun, while Fili napped on a beach towel. The artist still couldn’t believe he had won a free, all-expenses-paid, trip for two to a romantic beach resort through some dumb radio contest. He had called in as a fluke, never expecting to win, but holding wistful daydreams about him and Fili sunning themselves on a beach somewhere where nobody knew they were brothers, where they could just be boyfriends. He smirked mischievously as he started to get to the juicy parts of his daydream-fantasizing about the tiny, black bikini he had snuck into their battered suitcase to surprise Fili with tonight.

They were staying in the deluxe suite, which boasted a walled-in jacuzzi on a double-door, private balcony overlooking the ocean. It was the first night of their stay and Kili couldn’t wait to put the slutty, little black bikini on and see Fili’s jaw hit the floor. He now was entirely sure his big brother had a thing for cross-dressing and the first thing he had done upon learning he had won the farfetched contest was to go online and use his meager funds to purchase the strappy bikini for their fun.

Though he would have to wait, Fili had fallen asleep on the beach they were lounging on, lazing in the hot afternoon sand luxuriously. The artist had brought his sketchbook and was happily envisioning his lover as a merman. He had always thought of Fili as being rather lion-esque, with all his golden hair and loyalty, courage, and bravery. He had always protected Kili from Thorin’s abuse as much as he could, taking the brunt of the attention off of Kili and thus the majority of the beatings, until finally the elder had rescued the younger entirely from their abusive home life upon turning eighteen.

Kili’s mind wandered away from the maudlin memories and trailed back to contemplating Fili as both a lion and considering what he would look like as a beautiful merman lounging on the sand. The artist wondered how it would look if he drew Fili as a merman with a Lionfish tail? He smirked and started lining up little, spiral seashells all over the slumbering blonde’s back, over the white t-shirt hiding his scarred flesh, before sitting back and beginning to sketch him in the sand. He drew Fili with his torso draped in seashells playfully and suggestively while embellishing his lower half with a large, orange and white striped, spiny tail.

Suddenly, one of the small shells wiggled and Kili gawked as several spindly legs popped out of the spiral shape and started walking down his big brother’s back. Oh God, he knew it was just a displaced hermit crab, but it looked rather like a spider and he was terrified of spiders. He stared in abject horror while the tiny creature scuttled it’s way down Fili’s t-shirt until it reached the top of his swim shorts, where a sharp claw suddenly reached out and pinched at the blonde’s flesh showing between the hem of the shirt and the top of the shorts.

Fili yelped in his sleep and rolled over, causing all the shells and the small hermit crab to fall to the sand behind him, before blearily blinking at Kili and asking, “Wha-what’s going on, baby?”

Kili shook his head and snapped his mouth shut for a second before quietly suggesting they go back to their suite and have some fun. Fili grinned at him in a loopy manner, still sleepy in the afternoon sun, before scrambling after the thin brunette across the beach and back to their suite. He was sure they were in for a fun, sexy time if Kili had something specific in mind and the mischievous smirk on his beautiful brother’s face told him that was just the case. 

Fili waited in the hot tub excitedly, having already shucked his clothing, while looking forward to Kili’s appearance. The brunette had shooed him out of their suite and into the hot tub while he ‘got ready’. Fili wasn’t sure what Kili needed to ‘get ready’ but his prick was steadily filling with blood and swelling at just the thought of all the things his naughty, baby brother could be up to.

He was so happy Kili had won this vacation for them. He had been wanting to take his brother on a nice, relaxing getaway where they could be together in peace without the nosy townsfolk following their every move together; but had been fervently saving their every penny for the future, and had neglected to find such a thing within their tight budget. Though, he knew the plans he had for their future would be worth it, he wanted to provide for Kili in every way and start by moving them away from their little town to go somewhere they could be happy together, and maybe even change their names and get married.

Though the thought of anything so domestic with his artful, gothic, perfectly fucked up, baby brother made him blush spectacularly-which was amusing, as spanking Kili’s naked, taught ass couldn’t bring a flush to the blonde’s cheeks-and he knew he wanted to take this next, exciting step with the brunette soon. It made his stomach flip and butterflies unleash inside his chest, making him sure this was the right thing for their future.

Kili bit his lip against the passionate noises trying to escape as he fucked himself with three of his fingers harshly. He had sent Fili off to the hot tub and was now lying on the bathroom floor, fingers slicked up with lube, while he opened himself up for his brother. Fili loved it when Kili stretched himself, it was so delightfully filthy, and always reminded them of their first time together-when he had been stretched and lubed with some other guy’s cum. He had started with two fingers, loving the burn of the stretch almost more than anything, and quickly had inserted the third. He was now scissoring them and pulling at his tight ring of muscle pleasurably while he attempted to keep quiet so Fili wouldn’t suspect anything.

Finally, when he was gaping and clenching around air, he was ready for his brother’s thick cock. He moved his fingers up to his sensitive nipples and tweaked them roughly, loving the shooting sensations, pained and pleasured, that zinged right through his body and straight to his steadily hardening dick. He twisted the little buds in his fingers and rubbed at them until the rosy centers were hard and erect-perfect. He was now panting with need, but forced his wicked hands to stop, he wanted Fili to wring the pleasure from his body.

Kili slipped into the tiny, black bikini bottoms and tucked his hard erection in somewhat painfully; it was throbbing in protest and already leaking precum onto the suit. Then he tied the black bikini top on and made sure his nipples were poking through the thin, un-lined fabric. He checked his appearance in the mirror and touched up his running eyeliner, adjusted his chunky bracelets to assure they were covering his old cutting scars, and sighed at his chipped, black nail polish. He could never keep a nice coat on them because he was constantly nibbling at his fingernails, oh well. Finally, he mussed his fine hair sexily and quirked his lips in a flirty pout before going out to meet his big brother. He was so excited to see the look on Fili’s face when the collected, calm blonde saw him in this getup.

The double doors leading to the private balcony squeaked open and Fili looked up eagerly, needing to do a double take while he gasped heatedly; even his wildest daydreams couldn’t have prepared him for the tantalizing vision standing in the doorway. Kili stood against the doorframe, propped against one side with his bony hip, wearing a tiny, black bikini. The little bottoms had straps that crisscrossed over his hipbones and fit snugly, outlining the hardened bulge in his groin area. The top-holy fuck-the top was also strappy and tied behind his neck and back-it was unlined and fit the brunette tightly, so that his aroused, hardened nipples pushed through the thin, black fabric enticingly.

Now Fili knew what Kili had been up to, the brunette loved to pinch his own nipples from time to time, getting them all rosy and hard for Fili to bite at sensually-just the way he liked it. He wondered what else the brunette was hiding underneath the sexy, black bikini and beckoned him over with a hoarse plea. Kili smirked and sauntered over to the blonde, legs trembling slightly with each step, feeling so deliciously stretched and used-and he only wanted more from Fili.

“Is there a problem, big brother?” Kili asked with a sultry promise in his voice, turning around in a full circle before the blonde and murmuring, “Do you like my black bikini, Fee?”

Fili gulped and almost let a whine escape from between his pursed lips; God, he loved it when his baby brother was being a tempting minx.

“You look like a little slut, Kee. You want me to fuck you like one?” Fili asked in a husky tone; staring at his gorgeous, lithe baby brother with lust-blown pupils and a lascivious tilt to his lips.

“Fuck me Fili, fuck me good,” Kili whispered back lowly before slipping into the warm water with his big brother and swimming over to the lounging blonde easily.

Kili parted his legs and straddled Fili’s naked groin underneath the water, gasping when their erections met and rubbed together lusciously as he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck to hold himself in place and kissed him wetly. Kili slid his lips in between Fili’s to nibble and suck at the blonde’s full, lower lip while continuing to grind his hardness down against the elder’s, dragging breathy moans from both their mouths.

Fili ran his hands up and down Kili’s back, petting against his old scars gently, while he murmured against the brunette’s lips, “You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that, Kili?”

Kili blushed slightly and lowered his eyes coyly as Fili pulled one of the artist’s wrists from around his neck and kissed his hidden scars softly; wanting to always remind the brunette in even their most intimate of moments or in their more playful ones, that he was loved and appreciated just as he was. His baby brother was so perfectly fucked up and Fili couldn’t love him more for it.

Kili blinked back tears at Fili’s ever-present, loving, little reminders of his affection-his big brother was so perfect, so wonderful to him. He didn’t deserve Fili but tried every day to do just that. No matter how many time Fili kissed his scars or fiddled cutely with his gauges, he still got all choked up over how amazing the blonde was, and how much he loved him.

Kili ducked close to Fili’s ear and mumbled, “Love you, Fee.”

“Love you too, honey. Thanks for doing this for me,” Fili murmured against Kili’s wrist, before releasing the trembling brunette and allowing his baby brother to snake his arms around his neck once more, securing himself closely to the blonde and grinding his hips down lustily.

“I was promised I’d be fucked like a slut, Fee. Can you stick me with your fat cock or are we going to be making out all night?” Kili asked saucily, winking and giggling at Fili’s hungry expression before throwing his hair back and pushing his hardened nipples against the blonde’s chest whorishly.

Fili groaned and bucked his hips back up into Kili’s before searching for the bows holding the wicked, little black bikini top up and undoing them quickly. He flung the top carelessly over the side of the jacuzzi and sought out Kili’s aroused, pinked nipples with his mouth, laving over them with his tongue and scraping gently against the hardened pebbles with his teeth. Kili moaned and arched into Fili’s touches, while the blonde grabbed one nipple to twist and roll the sensitive tip between the pads of his thumb and index fingers as he sucked harshly at the other.

Once, Fili had gotten Kili so close to orgasm just by fucking around with his sensitive nipples, that all he had done was stroke the brunette’s cock a single time before his little brother had exploded wildly all over them, keening and wailing his way through a strong finish. One day, he thought Kili might enjoy piercing his nipples. He was actually a little surprised the brunette hadn’t thought of it already.

“Wanna pierce these sometime, baby? Put little, black barbells right through them, Kee? I think you’d like it,” Fili murmured against Kili’s pleasantly sore, raw nipples while he pinched at them and bucked his hardness up into the trembling brunette, “I know I would,” he finished in a sensual whisper.

“Mmm…yeah Fee, j-just haven’t gotten around to it yet. Th-that’s…ungh…fucking hot,” he panted out before keening as Fili caught one of the swollen buds in between his teeth and tugged gently; imagining how much better it would feel with a piercing through the sensitive flesh.

Truthfully, after he had gauged his ears, he had never really considered other piercings. It was just something that, surprisingly, hadn’t occurred to him; but knowing Fili would think it was hot, and how much he loved already having his nipples played with, he couldn’t wait to pierce them as soon as they got back from their tropical getaway.

Kili whined when Fili pulled off his over-sensitized nipples, he didn’t want to hurt his baby brother, despite how much the little brunette had a thing for pain. He could always spank him later to fulfill that need, and would gladly do so as it turned him on like no other to fuck into Kili’s raw, red, and abused ass; always knowing that the punishment could only mean pleasurable and good things in their safe place together. His baby brother was so perfect for him, in every way.

Fili’s hands had settled onto Kili’s bony hips, guiding his movements, until one of his searching hands sneaked into the tiny, black bikini bottoms, looking for the brunette’s puckered entrance. Kili whimpered when Fili’s fingers found his hole already stretched and slicked and immediately thrust in two fingers while sucking a bruising mark onto the brunette’s collarbone.

“Such a naughty, little slut, baby brother. Fucking yourself, stretching your dirty slit, just for my dick,” Fili whispered darkly against Kili’s bruised collarbone.

Kili only keened and ground his hips downwards, gasping and begging for more while rutting against Fili’s fingers desperately.

Fili pushed in a third finger, relishing the clenching tightness of Kili’s hole around his digits, before murmuring, “Just like the first time, fucking my little whore all sloppy seconds; ‘cept you’re all mine now, baby.”

“Y-yes Fee, all yours, only yours…please, brother…hngh…need you,” Kili gasped, entirely taken apart by Fili’s fingers, and feeling achy, desperate, and needy-only Fili could fulfill his desires.

Fili removed his fingers, ignoring Kili’s whimpering noises of protest, and pulled at the brunette’s slim waist; urging him to stand while his little brother only looked at him in lust-hazed confusion. Fili tugged at Kili’s black bikini bottoms with an impatient huff and Kili’s mind clicked into place; he clumsily wiggled off of Fili’s lap and jolted upright in the warm waters before shimmying off the tight bottoms and tossing them aside. He quickly brought himself back down onto Fili’s lap, groaning in pleasure when their naked erections brushed together erotically in the warm, bubbly water.

Fili grabbed his dick and Kili lifted himself up slightly while the blonde swooped in for a biting kiss and murmured, “Sit on my cock, baby,” against his kiss-swollen lips.

Kili waited until Fili lined his swollen crown thickly against his gaping entrance before pushing all his weight back down to sit fully onto his big brother’s cock, sheathing the blonde’s prick in one thrust. They both moaned loudly and Fili gripped Kili’s bony hips to set a quick rhythm of upward thrusts into his baby brother while the brunette pushed himself up and down again and again, riding the blonde ardently. Fuck, but Fili could tell they both were already close to finishing, it would just have to be a quick one then.

Each time Kili sat back down on his cock, the brunette’s tight ring of muscle clenched and squeezed against Fili a little harder, and it was quickly unraveling the blonde. He also knew this meant Kili was decidedly close, his orgasms always started with wild ripples through his eager pucker. Fili released one of Kili’s hips and instead tangled his fingers in the brunette’s long, fine hair roughly while pulling the younger’s head to the side and fastening his mouth on his little brother’s neck passionately. Fili sucked and laved at Kili’s pale flesh, marking his long neck up with beautiful bruises and marks of possession-just how he liked it. He could tell it was sending Kili over the edge as the brunette’s legs locked down around the blonde’s fleshy hips and his body started quivering, tightening; he was always like this just before he shattered apart.

Fili placed both his hands back on Kili’s hips and lifted the thin brunette up in the water before pulling him back down hard while slamming his cock up into his baby brother’s tight asshole simultaneously-finally sending Kili into a wild release without even having to touch his desperate prick. Kili’s long cock was trapped between their stomachs and he moaned and gasped as the hot water swirled around him while he released his sticky seed everywhere in milky clouds under the water. At feeling Kili fall apart around him, wrecked on his cock, Fili groaned and dug his fingernails harshly into the brunette’s hips while releasing his own hot seed deep inside his baby brother’s tight, clenching, velvet channel.

He pulled Kili off of him gently, the brunette seemed utterly exhausted; short though it had been, this experience together had been intense and wild. Fili placed gentle kisses all over Kili’s face and winced when he noticed bruises already blossoming on the brunette’s hips, surrounding crescent-shaped fingernail marks gouged into the delicate flesh.

"’M sorry honey, I was a bit rough with you this time,” Fili mumbled against Kili’s ear even as he noticed the brunette’s nipples were still raw and overly-pinked.

Kili cracked a sleepy grin and waved Fili’s apologies off, “You know I like it rough, Fee,” he assured quietly, before adding softly, “I love you,” with a gentle look in his grey eyes.

“I love you more Kili, you’re fucking amazing,” Fili answered against his lips before kissing him lovingly and pulling back to wipe away the brunette’s running eye liner with the pads of his thumbs-trailing down the artist’s pale face due to the steam rising from the jacuzzi and his sweat over their exertions.

He knew he would never find anyone more perfect for him than Kili, and hoped to God he was doing right by his little brother after all this time.

"I hear there’s a dinner buffet,” Kili mumbled sleepily even while his lips tried to pull into that cheeky smile Fili loved so much.

“Later baby, let’s get you cleaned up and into bed now,” Fili replied with an amused sigh at his adorable, little brother’s fixation on food while he could barely keep his eye slit open.

“No bed…’wan food, Fee,” Kili grumbled, now almost entirely asleep in Fili’s arms and the warm, bubbly jacuzzi.

Fili chuckled lowly before placing a kiss to the tip of the wrung out brunette’s nose affectionately, “Goodnight, little Kee,” he cooed at his baby brother, just like when they had been children.

“’Night Fee,” Kili garbled nonsensically as Fili lifted them both from the hot tub and grabbed a nearby, fluffy, white towel and tossed it over the slumbering brunette in his arms.

As he laid Kili down on their bed and watched while his little brother instinctually searched for the elder amongst the pillows, even in sleep, he smiled as his heart swelled with love; the amount of love he had for Kili could bring tears to his eyes and he just knew that everything would work out all right for them-all his plans and budgets, it didn’t matter so much, because he knew that no matter what they’d always have each other.


	9. Black Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili run into one of Kili’s exes and it leaves Kili feeling insecure and upset.

“Hey Kili, how’ve you been doing, sexy?” Zach called from the back parking lot of the little café Fili and Kili were walking through towards their car, striding almost shoulder to shoulder, in an effort to maintain closeness, but not holding hands as the little town knew them to be brothers.

Kili jerked to a halt and stared wide-eyed at his most recent lover, the blonde man who he had let mount him the very day he and Fili had gotten together-the first of the sloppy seconds Fili had gotten later. Really, the town was small enough that he was shocked he hadn’t bumped into any of his exes sooner, after all, he and Fili had been together for over a year now and he really had a lot of exes. He winced at that thought and deflated further, and really? Of all the exes he could run into, the very last one to take him in his shame-how fucking perfect.

Fili sensed his distress and tried to tug him along but Kili felt his knees lock. He couldn’t fuck this up like everything else in his past, before Fili. He could be strong, confident, and worthy of being Fili’s boyfriend; he could be cool as a fucking cucumber. Though, at the moment, he only really felt capable of throwing up or running and hiding. He felt like his body might fall apart from the suppressed twitches and tremors running through him.

Was this fear? Fear in the face of his past mistakes; choices he was so ashamed of, he sometimes had nightmares about them? Was it anxiety? Anxiety that Fili would see the proof of Kili’s past and turn away from him in disgust? Was it shame? Shame for what a slut he had been? Either way, he felt rolling waves of distress tingling through his body, making his palms sweat and giving him the strong desire to hide away from it all. So much so, that he stuck his shaking hands into his pockets so nobody could see them and hunched his shoulders to scrunch his long, thin neck deeper into his hoodie collar. He could feel a bead of sweat running down from his hairline and fought the desire to chew on his lip nervously. He wouldn’t give Zach the satisfaction of seeing him so unstable, so upset, he hoped. 

Kili met Zach’s cold, blue eyes, so unlike Fili’s warm and loving, sapphire gaze, and answered with a slight quiver to his voice, “I’ve been really good, you?”

He shouldn’t be this upset, really, Fili was everything to him and loved him so much, he knew that; but he couldn’t stop his insecurities from creeping up. Reminding him of all the things he used to repeat to himself while trying to force his heart into accepting that Fili could never possible want him. He was used, damaged goods, perverted, a slut, a freak, a weirdo…the list went on and on. It had been so long since he had thought those things about himself. So long since he had felt that yawning emptiness open up in his chest, swallowing him whole into that dark place that caused him to think of things like suicide and the beauty of cutting ribbons of blood from his flesh; the times when he thought maybe Thorin had been right to beat him after all, he was a fucked up piece of trash that deserved what he had gotten-deserved every fucking mark. Zach was more or less a physical reminder of everything Kili had struggled to overcome in this past year, in his relationship with Fili.

Zach sneered at the obviously uncomfortable brunette; Kili had always been so insecure and hyped up, easy pickings, “Wanna wet my dick for me, Kili? It’s been a while,” he smirked brazenly, eyeing up his twitchy ex nastily while not noticing the steadily angering blonde at the artist’s side.

“What the fuck, man?” Fili burst out angrily, with a frightening, murderous gleam to his flinty sapphire eyes.

Kili felt entirely taken apart with too many overwhelming emotions and unconsciously slotted his body right behind Fili’s shoulder, symbolically shielding himself from the awful blonde harassing him.

“What? He’s always been a cock whore. You mind sharing? I never thought he kept regular boyfriends, just fuck-buddies,” Zach said salaciously.

Fili felt jealousy and protectiveness coursing through him in equal measure, Kili was his, and this dumb shit wasn’t going to harass his lover any longer. He was almost surprised the dumbass didn’t recognize him to be Kili’s brother, though the surprise wasn’t quite processing or filtering through the rage that had consumed his mind. Fili glanced over his shoulder at his normally chatty, passionate, sensitive, artsy brother who had gone pale, silent, and was almost trembling with untold fears and probably insecurities; and it set off every damned trigger he had. Kili was upset and afraid, hiding behind him, just like when they had been kids and Thorin was coming at them with his belt. Fili snapped.

Fili lunged forward and grabbed the disgusting blonde by his shirt collar and snarled, “Kili is not a cock whore, and I don’t fucking share, asshole,” before pulling back his right arm and snapping his fist forward, delivering a solid punch to the guy’s cheek and hearing a satisfying crunching noise.

Luckily there were no witnesses around as Fili practically scooped his baby brother up, buckled them both into their nearby car, and drove away like two bats out of Hell while Zach was rolling around the parking lot whining like the chickenshit he was. Kili didn’t say anything, just sat in the seat, shaking. The brunette was trapped in his own mind and Fili fearfully realized he didn’t know how to reach his little brother there. When they had been children, and Thorin had beat Kili, Fili would hold the brunette till he stopped crying and would whisper loving things to him until his trembling would calm.

As adults, when Kili had been cutting, drinking, fucking strangers, and hiding it all-Kili told Fili later on that the blonde had unwittingly comforted him with his presence alone. When he had found Kili’s scars, it had led to a tearful break down on both their parts, and quiet cuddles on the couch they didn’t speak of the next morning; both thinking themselves too perverted and having gone too far with their silently loving caresses to bring it up to each other in the light of day.

Now though, Kili wasn’t crying. He was just sitting and staring, breathing a little too quickly, and jittering against the seat cushions. Fili wondered if Kili had some slight PTSD like he seemed to have; the elder realized Kili hiding behind him had triggered a response deep within him. Perhaps seeing that ex had brought back many of Kili’s old insecurities, that he had haltingly and briefly discussed with Fili from time to time over their dating history, when Fili had prodded and questioned in nervous concern.

“Kili?” Fili tried quietly, thanking God they were almost home and would hopefully be able to sort this all out together in the privacy of their apartment.

Nothing. Just Kili starting out the windshield with wide, glazed, and frightened eyes; seemingly locked in a nightmare world where Fili couldn’t get to him. He had thought Kili might be okay until that damned bastard had started spouting off about sexual shit; fuck, he probably had triggered whatever dormant anxieties lay in Kili’s fragile heart and Fili hoped guiltily that he also didn’t add to this situation with his own jealous, possessive, violent, and angry response. Though his protectiveness was not new to the brunette, nor was his occasional violence towards that end. Every once in a while he had responded to Thorin’s violence against Kili with aggression of his own, it always ended bloodily for Fili but at least his baby brother was safer for it, frightened, but left alone in the corner, while the elder was the target.

They had just parked and Fili was pulling a reluctantly moving Kili from the passenger seat with coaxing words and soothing sounds. Kili was acting like a frightened, cornered animal, eyes darting around anxiously and still not speaking. Fili noted with distress that Kili flinched away from his touches, thinking maybe he had really frightened his younger brother and not realizing Kili was recoiling from touches he felt he was unworthy of receiving.

Kili’s mind had locked down onto one goal: to end the anguish and heartbreak piercing through him. He realized now how fucking dumb he had been this past year, surely he didn’t deserve Fili, he never could. Today was simply a reminder of everything he had buried deep under his happiness with Fili and it burned at him like acid, he couldn’t stay with Fili any longer and perpetuate the lie that they were equal partners, that they were comparable in anything-Fili was untouchable, perfection. He was fucking Fili’s life up by staying with him, causing him to get into public brawls, all over his whorish past. Though the mere thought of ending things with Fili made his stomach roll and he had swallowed bile several times during the car ride home. Now all he could focus on was ending the hurt inside of him. He didn’t know if he needed to drink himself to oblivion or not but he felt that this time alcohol wouldn’t help. He had never felt a stronger desire to cut his wrists open, he wanted to sink the cold steel into his flesh over and over until he could think straight again, then he’d know what to do, then he’d be able to fucking focus and fix this.

They stepped into their apartment with much tugging and prodding from Fili, and as the elder turned in the doorway to shut and lock the door behind them, Kili’s mind swam with dizzy purpose-the knife drawer was right there in the kitchen, right in his line of site. The brunette lurched forward and jolted his way to the drawer before sliding it open with a shaky hand and selecting a smaller-sized, very sharp paring knife.

“Kili! Kili what are you-” Fili started in alarm before he saw the brunette grip a glinting knife tightly in his shaking hand, eyes wide and unfocused, like his mind was entirely vacant to the blonde’s presence.

Kili roughly shoved his hoodie sleeve up before grabbing at his chunky bracelets to move them aside, all while maintaining his white-knuckled grip on the knife handle and struggling in his movements as he was using his closed fist to accomplish them. Fili shouted something that filtered through the chaotic din rumbling around Kili’s mind and he numbly hoped his elder brother wouldn’t watch him do this, it would break his heart. Though perhaps that was for the best, they couldn’t be together anymore anyways. Fili sprinted over to the shaking brunette and gripped his wrist bruisingly, stopping him from maneuvering his fisted hand, which still held the sharp knife.

Kili pulled away harshly from his elder brother, surprising them both with his strength as he jerked backwards and forced Fili to release his hold. Kili turned his back to Fili and raised the knife to his wrist before the elder riskily grabbed at the brunette’s hand again and pried the handle from his sweaty fist before throwing it roughly across the kitchen where it gouged the wall and fell to the linoleum with a clatter. Kili started across the floor before Fili grabbed at his bony shoulders, spun him around, and tried to make eye contact with the brunette’s empty, grey eyes. Kili tried to pull back from Fili again and reached his hands up to push against the blonde’s firm chest before Fili pushed back and ended up tackling Kili in his desperation to keep the brunette from fighting him off and returning to the knife. They both fell to the floor with a loud ‘oomph’, winding them both, and leaving them in a tangled pile; the elder entirely on top of the younger, pinning his little brother’s body down with his own weight.

Kili squirmed and bucked underneath Fili roughly, and the elder noticed in rising alarm that the younger’s expression was almost feral while his breathing had sped up beyond harsh pants and was edging on bucketing, gasping hyperventilation warning signs. Kili’s pupils were dilated in intense anxiety or fear, Fili wasn’t sure which, and he needed to just get his little brother to calm down or he didn’t know what would happen. Should he call 911? He didn’t really want those fuckers touching his baby brother, injecting him with medicines he didn’t need, and generally just messing everything up worse than before-what if they tried to lock Kili away from him? Though at this point, if he didn’t get Kili to calm down, he was fearful for the younger’s physical health as well as his mental state. Kili was grunting in his efforts to push the heavy blonde off of him and Fili huffed back.

“Kee, come on baby, calm down,” Fili tried, attempting to speak in a somewhat soothing manner despite his hammering heart and panted breaths, heavy with fear.

He received no response other than Kili’s renewed efforts at escape. Kili jolted just right and almost dislodged Fili, causing the elder to almost lose his balance and forcing him to pin Kili down with a thick hand to the younger’s bony collarbone. Fili stilled, barely breathing, the pressure so close to Kili’s neck seemed to have awakened him enough to flinch away-was this the right path? He placed his warm, thick fingers around the twitching brunette’s thin neck and just held him tight, forcing the hysterical artist to calm his neck and head movements. As Kili shuddered and stilled, he whined low in his throat, perhaps in confusion? Fili tightened his hold, squeezing firmly enough to get Kili’s full attention and cause his body to go limp and lax beneath him but not so harshly that there would be bruises later on.

Fili could feel Kili’s pulse thundering underneath his fingers and he met his baby brother’s eyes with his desperate, sapphire gaze; please let this work, please let him not be a horrible, abusive person for trying this. Though Kili’s pupils were shrinking, his breathing was normalizing, and the twitches rolling through his form were slowing.

Fili released his fingers, and petted them gently against Kili’s reddened neck, “Kili? Honey? Have you come back to me, sweetheart?” Fili whispered softly.

Kili gulped and nodded shortly before his whole face crumpled, lip curling under, and brow wrinkling, just like he had done as a child, before he let out a low sob.

“Oh, Kee, come here, baby,” Fili murmured gently, shifting so that he was now supporting his weight on his side and cradling the crying brunette closely to his chest before petting his fingers through Kili’s tangled locks softly and cooing at him comfortingly.

Kili cried his heart out in big, gulping sobs that shook his whole body and left snot and tears trailing down his face to dampen Fili’s shirt. Fili just held Kili closer, overwhelmingly relieved that he had his Kili back and not that frightening, empty shell of his brother.

When Kili’s cries quieted to hoarse moans and halted hiccups, Fili gently questioned, “What happened, Kee?”

“I…y-you…w-we can’t be…a-and I have to…” Kili tried to explain but couldn’t quite get the words out between renewed tears and chattering teeth; feeling his whole body go cold and numb with the dreaded re-realization that he certainly would have to leave Fili now, he was far too fucked up to continue burdening his big brother like this.

“What’s going on, baby?” Fili asked, confused at Kili’s disjointed babbling.

“W-we have to break up, Fee,” Kili choked out, before keening breathlessly and breaking down into wracking cries again, pushing himself away from the shocked blonde, he wouldn’t take anymore comfort he didn’t deserve.

“W-what? We-we’re not, how could you say that, Kili?” Fili stammered out in stunned terror; he had never, ever thought Kili would break his heart one day, but here they were-Kili was leaving him.

“I’m no good for you, Fee, you know that. ‘Specially after fucking…after he showed up,” Kili muttered, unwilling to say his ex’s name, “I’m just a cock whore. I-I can’t even deal with this without wanting to cut; I’m too fucked up, Fili. I’m worthless,” he finished in a sad whisper, feeling himself deflate as the words bubbled up and left his body before he sunk into the floor and shook with grief-filled tears.

Fili’s heart sunk, aching and searing worse than before as those hateful words spilled from Kili’s lips-how could his baby brother thing those things about himself? He shook his head roughly and pulled Kili back into his arms, holding him tight in a full-bodied hug, and burying his lips into the brunette’s silky, dark locks again and again in fervent kisses.

He pulled back from the crying brunette and said firmly, “Kili, none of that is true. I love you, I need you; you’re so fucking perfect, honey,” he gave Kili a stern look and shook the younger’s shoulders gently when the brunette started shaking his head to protest, “No, Kili, listen. I only love you, I only want you, and I’m never, ever, going to want anyone else. You were made for me, baby, I know that’s fucking cliché but it’s true-I’ve never felt happier or more right than when I’m with you; even just around you. You’re beautiful and loving, kind and creative, and so full of life; I know you’re fucked up and that you’ve done some stupid shit, so have I, we’re only human, Kee. There’s nothing about you I’d change, I want you just as you are, fucked up and all; because that’s how you love me and honey, there’s nothing more beautiful to me in the world,” Fili finished tenderly, caressing Kili’s tear-streaked face with gentle fingers.

“I-I guess I just, I panicked, and I thought…I thought maybe, I dunno, I just felt so messed up,” Kili mumbled, face flushing red with embarrassment.

“Hey, we all have our moments; you’re just a bit more dramatic than others, sweetheart, but I’m guessing that’s because you’re one of those passionate, sensitive, artsy types,” Fili smirked playfully, winking at the brunette artist in his arms.

“Yeah, I guess,” Kili laughed hoarsely, wincing at how raw his throat felt when he swallowed.

“I think, baby, that we should consider counseling,” Fili gently broached, holding Kili tighter when the artist squirmed uncomfortably, “I know, I know you think it’s bullshit and I wouldn’t trust them with our life’s history, and definitely not about our-er-relationship, or anything; but maybe just to talk about the cutting, honey. I hate when you hurt yourself, the thought of losing you just…I can’t, Kili, I just can’t,” Fili tried to explain, before his voice cracked in grief and he quieted, pulling his baby brother closer and inhaling his comforting scent deeply.

Kili nodded underneath Fili’s chin, bumping his head slightly, and mumbled, “Yeah, Fee, we can do that…w-would you…go with me?” he asked insecurely, suddenly unsure in the face of the unsettling future.

“Always,” Fili answered, squeezing the brunette’s bony shoulders in his firm, warm embrace.

They lay still for a moment, in the silence of their little kitchen, before Fili dared ask, “D-did I hurt you earlier, Kee? I’m so sorry, brother, I-” he was cut off by Kili’s fierce shakes of his head.

“No Fee,” he assured firmly, “I-I needed, I need…pain,” he explained timidly, wondering if Fili had worked out that fucked up aspect of him yet.

Surely the blonde knew he liked pain due to their wild, rough, and vigorous couplings which Kili begged for more frequently than when they made soft, sweet love. Fili also knew Kili loved to be spanked amongst other things, and of course knew he had been, and apparently still was, a cutter; but had he worked out exactly why Kili did all these things? He needed the pain to breathe, to think straight, and to feel in control of himself. He was so fucked up.

“I know,” Fili said simply.

“Y-you do?” Kili stammered, unsure.

“I know you need pain, I know you get off on it, and that it must calm you in certain ways; it’s not hard to hide these things from your lover, maybe your brother, but not your partner,” Fili gently explained, “I just want to make sure I didn’t hurt you,” he finished worriedly.

“I liked it, Fee, I mean-it calmed me down, got me to focus on you,” Kili reassured.

“Are you feeling better?” Fili asked, wanting to care for his brother fully, needing him to be okay again.

“I still feel…I dunno, guilty? Just-dumb and stupid and fucking-when I think about it, I feel all messed up,” Kili tried to grit out, holding yet more tears at bay from their hot prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Fili sat them up and straightened his posture, subtly taking on a more commanding form, before yanking Kili’s tattered hoodie off of the confused brunette and saying gruffly, “Take your clothes off, brother.”

Kili’s eyes widened almost comically but he quickly complied before kneeling down onto the cold linoleum before the, now standing, blonde, naked and shivering.

“On your hands and knees, Kili,” Fili commanded gently, still keeping a warmth to his demanding voice, so his baby brother felt reassured and supported.

Kili readily complied, not knowing where this was going, but excited for the distraction and coming physical reassurance all the same; though he could still feel his ugly insecurities rearing their heads in his fractured mind.

His soft prick hung limp between his legs, still a bit too stressed to become aroused, and he whispered to the linoleum insecurely, “You still want me, Fili?”

Fili knelt behind his submissive, beautiful, baby brother and murmured, “Always, my Kili.”

Fili shivered in anticipation as he felt Fili’s fingers ghost over his chilled flesh, rubbing his taught ass softly, teasingly, before pulling his hand back and hitting Kili’s right cheek with a firm smack. Kili tensed and then relaxed, enjoying the warm buzzing of the stinging sensation running through his flesh as Fili rubbed against the red mark firmly before spanking him again in a different spot. On the fourth spank to Kili’s right cheek, the younger was biting his lip and hissing in pleasure while he felt his exposed rosebud twitch pleasantly with the pained sensations running through his ass. Fili switched sides and started turning Kili’s left cheek red, changing between hard spanks and firm rubbing until the tight flesh was rosy and trembling.

Kili’s prick had slowly awakened, swelling and filling with blood at each spank while Fili turned his whole ass bright red; and now he was rock hard as Fili started petting over his tight pucker with the thick pad of his thumb. Fili rubbed his thumb over and over Kili’s little slit, pressing every so often to pull needy whimpers from his lover’s beautiful lips. Fili pulled Kili’s legs further apart, exposing his little hole even more fully while his delicate scrotum swung in the air between his thighs and his hardened erection throbbed and leaked steadily onto the linoleum. Fili pulled his hand back and swatted it right against Kili’s quivering slit, before rubbing back over the little pucker with the pad of his thumb again.

Kili cried out and tensed as pleasure rolled through him while Fili spanked him directly over his sensitive asshole. The blonde would slap his hole and then rub at it with his thumb in a delicious friction. Kili’s cock twitched and ached with need now and he whined with a pitched voice, he needed Fili. Fili briefly left, ignoring Kili’s needy whines, and returned with oil-slicked fingers and a dripping, lubricated cock that hung heavy between his thighs now.

Fili smirked lasciviously at his gorgeous baby brother, all reddened and needy against their kitchen floor, and murmured, “Want more, baby?”

“Ungh, y-yes Fee, more. Fuck me, I’m your slut,” Kili moaned in return.

Fili stilled slightly when Kili initiated their usual dirty talk, he had stopped himself because he didn’t want to trigger any bad memories in his lover of his earlier insecurities, but maybe he wanted for them to be normal with each other now.

“Want me to stretch you open, little whore?” Fili purred with desire dripping from his voice.

Kili just whimpered and pushed his hips back towards Fili, waving his tight, bony ass in the air temptingly. Fili pressed two fingers into Kili’s red, thoroughly spanked, tight pucker and pumped them in and out roughly while Kili keened and wailed; already begging for more as he enjoyed the twisting burn jolting through his gut at the quick, stretched intrusion. Fili continued to fuck his fingers in and out of his baby brother while he pulled back his free hand and started to spank against Kili’s reddened cheeks again, for each outward pull of his fingers he’d lay a smack onto Kili’s ass and at each inward thrust he’d rub the abused flesh firmly.

It didn’t take long for Kili’s balls to draw up as his whole body tightened and quivered with his pending release. Fili shoved a third finger deep inside the brunette at the next inward thrust of his hand and Kili howled through his shattering release, cumming all over the floor in thick streams while his body shook with the effort of holding himself up. Just as his elbows gave way and he started to collapse, Fili pulled his fingers out of his baby brother and caught him around his thin waist, before pulling him back into the cradle of his arms and sucking at one of the artist’s cute, black gauges affectionately.

“You’re so fucking amazing, Kee, did I ever tell you that?” Fili mumbled against the brunette’s stretched lobe before scooping his trembling brother up into his arms and carrying Kili to their bedroom.

Fili gently laid Kili stomach-down on their bed and ignored his baby brother’s muffled questions against the pillows. He petted his fingers down the bumpy scars on Kili’s back, so beautiful in all their horrific glory. Kili shivered against the touches, still sensitive there after all this time, but arched his back into Fili’s hands like a cat seeking more affection. Fili smiled lovingly and obliged, bending over and rubbing his lips up and down his baby brother’s torn flesh in soft, passionate brushes as Kili shook underneath him, exhausted and overwrought but overcome with emotions at Fili’s loving actions. Fili pulled back and climbed on top of his brother, so that he was resting entirely along his backside, with their bodies lined up and his thick cock resting in the cleft of Kili’s ass.

He placed little kisses along Kili’s tangled hair and exposed shoulder before picking up one of his wrists and turning the inside towards his mouth to lave his tongue along Kili’s raised, old cutting scars.

Fili’s kisses to these scars caused a pained sob to leave Kili’s throat and Fili paused, “Is this all right, Kili?” he murmured against the brunette’s delicate wrist.

Kili nodded his head sharply against the pillows before croaking out, “Perfect, Fee.”

Fili sighed a puffy, warm breath against Kili’s tender flesh before nudging the chunky bracelets aside with his nose and continuing to kiss and suck against his baby brother’s worn cutting scars lovingly. Kili laid underneath Fili and happily soaked up all his big brother’s golden affections, he was so unbelievably blessed to have his elder brother in his life, for so many reasons. He could feel the ragged hole in his chest stitching shut again, felt like his lungs could expand healthily and not like they were wheezing and pained with each breath, and truly-just felt alive again, not numb and frightened, not broken and fucked up.

Before long, Fili had threaded his fingers into Kili’s tangled hair and was mouthing at the artist’s sharp, angular shoulders while rubbing his painfully hard erection against his baby brother’s welcoming, warm body as the younger moaned softly beneath him into the bedding, feeling his own hardness reawakening against the warmed sheets.

“Kee, can I?” Fili breathed against Kili’s soft skin, feeling like he would burst if he didn’t get his slicked cock deep inside his baby brother soon.

“Hngh…yes, Fee, please,” Kili moaned back.

Fili groaned before pulling his pelvis up and supporting himself with one arm while he grabbed his dick with his free hand. He lined his slicked member up with Kili’s stretched hole and pushed in slowly, before allowing his weight to sink him the rest of the way into his little brother. They both gasped at this new angle and position. Kili wiggled in bliss as his hardened prick rubbed against the sheets with delicious friction while Fili pushed into him. Fili supported himself on his forearms while using his straightened legs and strong hips to do all the thrusting in and out of Kili’s spasming and clenching hole. Each time he pushed into his brother, he felt himself sink a bit deeper, and before he knew it, Kili’s pucker was fluttering and clenching spasmodically around his length, readying for another orgasm so soon.

Kili whined and keened into the soft bedding, writhing underneath Fili, as he got closer to the edge of bliss while Fili continued to penetrate him deep and hard with his long, thick cock. Fili’s fleshy crown brushed against Kili’s prostrate gland and the brunette yelled hoarsely into the pillows as his over-sensitized prick twitched and dribbled out his sticky seed onto the sheets and his own stomach. At feeling his baby brother convulse around him, tightening almost unbearably, Fili groaned gutturally and bit down hard on Kili’s shoulder before releasing his heated cum deep inside the brunette’s body.

They lay, connected still and panting roughly, against the damp bedding for a while before Fili rolled off of Kili with a wistful hum and pulled his disheveled lover into his arms once more.

Kili snuggled close to Fili, feeling right with the world once more, and murmured, “Thanks Fee, you always know what I need.”

Fili kissed the tip of Kili’s nose softly, as he did when they were children, and whispered, “Always, honey. I love you, so much, Kili.”

“Love you too,” Kili sleepily mumbled before nuzzling against Fili’s warm chest and falling asleep quickly, his quiet snores filling the silence peacefully.

Fili held Kili close while he slumbered and thought on everything that had happened to them that day, what a mess they made together; a beautiful, perfect mess. He mused on his earlier feelings about Kili’s ex-had he been jealous? Or was he sincerely protective of his little brother? He’d like to think the latter but he knew jealousy had also played a part in his actions. Jealousy could be such an ugly emotion and could lead to so many terrible responses, and he shuddered to think he had triggered any of Kili’s later distress with his actions wrought in possessiveness and black jealousy. Either way, they would meet their problems as they came, as they always had, together. He was so fucking thankful he could provide release and shelter for his baby brother; and he knew Kili thought himself to be thoroughly fucked up, and he was in a way, but Fili still felt that he would never love anyone like he loved his little brother-perfectly fucked up and perfect for him.

Honestly, after everything that had happened earlier, he felt closer to Kili than ever; connected and bonded in a way that perhaps had been lacking before. He had never seen Kili attempt to cut himself, had never been given the opportunity to help him through the desire, and while he was upset it all had happened in the first place-that his brother had been so distraught-he was gratefully awed that he had been there and had been able to help his lover through it. He wouldn’t push Kili on counseling, he knew they both had their issues with the concept, but sometimes he just got so scared Kili would hurt himself and unwittingly take himself away from Fili; but he would always be there for Kili, counseling or no, to support and cherish him as he was. Jealousy and possessiveness aside, Kili was and would always be his, and they could discuss Fili’s black jealousy another day-when Kili was feeling more secure. Fili knew he didn’t have anything to be jealous over, but his possessive nature flared and hissed at the thought of anyone else touching his brother-even ghosts of the past.

Soon though, he hoped they would be able to move away from here and just be together in a city as boyfriends-hopefully as more than boyfriends, actually, and nothing today had changed those desires in Fili; if anything, they had only strengthened his need to tie himself to Kili in all ways. When Kili had mentioned breaking up, his world had shattered, and he never, ever, wanted to live through something like that. New wounds had been made today and some old ones had healed, but through it all, Fili felt that they had come out on the other side stronger together for it. As he tightened his hold on his baby brother, he sighed deeply, everything was all right, and he had a feeling that it would be all right for a long time to come.


	10. Black Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has a surprise for Fili when he gets home, and his little show turns into more then he expected when his big brother decides to try fisting for the first time!

Fili sat on the couch, jaw slack, and eyed the giant, black rubber dildo that was sitting stationary in the center of their living room where the coffee table used to be, but had been pushed off to the side. Lord knows when Kili had purchased that thing and where he had kept it hidden, it was almost as long as the artist’s entire forearm, and nearly as thick around. Fili had come home from work to the surprise, and had promptly sat obediently on the couch when he heard Kili shouting from the bedroom, “Stay there, Fee, I’ll be right out.”

Fili had no idea what Kili had in store, well he supposed he had some idea, but his brain was mildly functioning in a state of fuzzy, aroused shock while he simply stared at the huge dildo and felt his pants tighten, envisioning his tiny, skinny baby brother trying to stuff any part of that monster into his tight slit. This. This right here was one of so many reasons why he was entirely, head-over-heels, stupidly in love with his beautiful, baby brother. Everything about the artist drew him in, captivated him. Kili already had a wonderfully odd, unique personality, and to top it off, he wanted Fili despite society’s constraints regarding loving your own kin romantically. To make things even more unbelievably perfect, his baby brother turned out to be just as much of a kinky fucker as Fili was, and he needed his big brother in ways that the elder had never thought could bring about his own fulfillment so completely-the slightly dominant/submissive aspects of their relationship had been blossoming as time went on, and he only felt happier each time his little brother needed him in such a manner.

Most recently, after their slightly frightening first experience with strangulation, Fili feeling it was the only option while Kili was hysterically trying to self-harm, they had explored breath play more in their sexual relationship and had discussed perhaps using it as an option should the younger ever become so panicked again, as a soothing mechanism since it had worked so well the first time. It would always be the last punishment option for them, Kili, and Fili, would always prefer spanking over strangulation; but it was nice to know the subject had been broached and explored consensually and safely between them for future purposes.

They had even been looking into counseling options for Kili regarding his need to self-harm, very carefully considering all their options because they were very frightened of someone finding out about their familial relation to each other. It might just be easier to go when they had started over in a new town, new last names; Fili was looking into them pursuing a civil union with changed names. They had nearly saved enough, he didn’t know exactly how much longer, but he guessed not longer than one more year before they could pack up and go; which really was perfect because then Kili would have time to finish school and he wouldn’t have to uproot the artist in his final year of college.

So here Fili was, contemplating their future, while still eyeing the black rubber dildo with much interest, when Kili came sauntering into the room silently, surprising Fili out of his musings with the slight shuffling sound of his stocking-covered feet. Kili’s chest was naked but he was wearing black and pink striped leg warmers and arm warmers, and around his bony hips was fastened the shortest, tiniest pleated, black skirt with pink, plaid embellishments. Fili gulped and felt his cock give a tremendous throb in his pants. Fuck, but his baby brother was going to be the death of him at this rate. Kili grinned cheekily at the squirming elder on the couch, still not saying a word, uncharacteristically silent for the normally chatty artist, before he knelt down on the floor and reached underneath the black skirt to his tight, little ass.

The little, black skirt was just long enough to cover Kili’s cock and his ass, so Fili couldn’t entirely see what the brunette was doing, but perked up when he heard his baby brother give a low, puffy moan and saw a thick, black glass plug drop to the floor after the artist had apparently pulled it out of himself. Kili had clearly tried stretching himself beforehand, but the small plug on the floor was a far cry from the huge dildo balancing on its base nearby. Fili watched, entirely engrossed in Kili’s every movement, as the lithe brunette got to his knees and shimmed back towards the dildo, grabbing the bulbous head in hand and placing it underneath the hem of his black skirt, clearly lining it up with his stretched rim though the action remained hidden from Fili’s eyes by the coy article of clothing covering the artist just so.

Kili started pushing himself back onto the huge cock, slowly impaling himself at each thrust. At first, it barely fit his slicked hole, he would push and push, but only two or three inches would be stuffed into his tight pucker; but he only pushed harder against the thick toy, keening quietly at the pressure it caused as it stretched him open. He would rise up onto his knees and sink back down, taking a bit more of the giant dildo each time he sat back. Soon he had a good seven inches of the huge thing inside him, and he was starting to release breathy, little noises and quiet pants while fucking himself steadily onto the black, rubber cock. Kili lifted the back of his black skirt revealingly, allowing for Fili to glimpse his firm cheeks as they parted around the monstrous intrusion. Fili groaned and pulled his dick out of his pants where it had been pulsing rebelliously against its confined, fabric prison.

The elder gripped his prick tightly and started rasping, “You like fucking that huge cock, baby? You’re such a slut, now I won’t even be able to fuck you afterwards because you’ll be too used, too stretched.”

Fili watched lecherously as his words made the tiny brunette shiver upon the thick hardness impaling him, now sinking down more forcefully to shove as much as possible in his tight, little slit. As of yet, Fili had been unable to even glimpse Kili’s cock from underneath the short, pleated, black and pink skirt; but as the filthy words rolled of his tongue, Kili released a louder moan and suddenly bent back, fucking himself up and down onto the huge dildo while his torso was contorted in a beautiful arch. Now the artist’s hardness was visible, tenting the pleats of the skirt and bobbing up and down stiffly with his body’s motions upon the black rubber cock. 

Fili licked his lips and whispered huskily, “You like it when other cocks fuck you, slut? Maybe big brother will have to punish you for being such a whore.”

Kili gasped, whimpering and biting down on his lower lip to keep silent as he continued to fuck himself open on the massive dildo; all the while, his dick throbbed painfully hard as it continued to bob in the air underneath his short, black and pink skirt. Kili had planned this surprise for Fili just for fun, and hadn’t seen his little show taking this turn, where he would be punished for his whorish ways…but oh God did he want it. He pulled himself up off the massive, black rubber cock and quivered as a he stood in front of Fili, hard prick tenting his pleated skirt, hole stretched and twitching as it gaped and begged for more.

“On your knees, little slut,” Fili commanded, while Kili readily clambered to the floor in front of the elder.

Kili opened his mouth obediently, not even needing to be told, and Fili leaned forward to rub the fleshy head of his cock around the brunette’s lips as he fisted the base tightly. Quickly, Fili snapped his hips forward, releasing his cock from his hand and shoving it as far as it would go into Kili’s mouth. The younger gagged and tried to swallow around the thickness filling his hot cavern as Fili began to thrust into his throat, pulling back briefly so the younger could take a deep breath, before fucking back in forcefully while his baby brother took as much as he could beautifully. Kili had tears leaking down his face, smearing his eyeliner in long tracks as they went, before Fili finally pulled his cock out of the younger’s throat, using his thumbs to smear at the brunette’s wrecked tear-streaks in a pleased manner.

“You like being choked by me, baby? Like it when I take your breath away?” Fili purred while Kili nodded fervently; steady tears still leaking down his cheeks from the overwhelming sensation of having his air supply cut off by the elder’s cock before rushing back in once his brother had pulled his erection back, creating a heady, dizzying state of arousal for him.

Fili took his cock in hand and started pumping it in front of Kili’s upturned face, stating, “You’ve been a bad boy, so you don’t get my cock anymore today.”

Kili whined pitifully, and lowered his eyes to the ground, sniffling sadly as Fili grunted and jerked himself on the couch, “Baby, if you promise to be a good boy and let me put my fist in you later, I’ll let you catch my cum with your mouth,” Fili offered huskily, loving the way his little brother instantly perked up at the filthy offer.

Kili eagerly shuffled forward on his knees, the black and pink knee socks sliding thickly over the carpet, and pushed his face towards Fili’s dick. Fili moaned lowly and jerked as he finished quickly all over Kili’s face, most of it landing in the artist’s open mouth, tongue stretched out and waiting for his big brother’s spunk, the rest spraying over his smeared eyeliner, cheekbones, and chin. Either way, it was a win-win situation for Kili, he loved having his elder brother cum all over his face, loved the claiming, dominant power in the action, and he had recently asked Fili to consider fisting him. Apparently the blonde had considered it and thought now was the right time, and Kili couldn’t be more excited for it. He swallowed all the cum he could find with his tongue before wiping the sticky makeup and spunk away from his eyes with his black and pink arm warmers, and turning over to present his pert ass and gaping hole to the elder readily. 

Fili grabbed the discarded bottle of lube Kili had laid aside from the bathroom and walked back over to where his baby brother knelt, waiting in front of the couch. Fili repositioned the artist so his ass was facing to the center of the room and knelt behind Kili, slicking his entire hand up with more lube than he had ever used before, even though the brunette’s hole was already thoroughly stretched and moist.

Fili leaned forward over Kili and whispered gently, “If it hurts Kili, if you want to stop, you remember our safe word.”

“Licorice,” Kili whispered back, nodding in agreement to reassure Fili he wouldn’t let his elder brother unknowingly hurt him.

Fili nipped at Kili’s shoulder affectionately before laying a small kiss over the area, “Love you, brother,” he murmured before positioning himself once more behind the younger.

Kili’s knees shook and he whined quietly, “Want you Fee,” but his whines were answered with a sharp smack to his naked ass after Fili growled and roughly tugged the short, black skirt above his hips.

“You’ve been a good, quiet boy this whole time. You’re only being punished for being such a whore and fucking yourself with that toy, don’t make me punish you for speaking out of turn, baby brother,” Fili warned with a smirk, rubbing over the rosy spank mark on Kili’s flesh salaciously while the thin brunette shivered underneath him, clamping down on his lip to keep silent.

Fili easily pushed three fingers deep inside his little brother’s stretched hole and soon could insert a fourth, thrusting his hand in and out of the abused slit with slippery ease. Kili was clenching around him, shoulders hunched, black and pink skirt rumpled above his tight ass prettily, while quietly keening for more. Fili carefully pushed the tip of his thumb into Kili’s rim, pulled so tightly around his fingers already, and slowly stuffed his five fingers in up to the top knuckled joint of where his thumb met the rest of his hand.

“You ready, baby?” Fili intoned lowly from behind the quaking brunette, on the verge of just slipping his hand all the way in, but going over the widest part would be the most painful for his baby brother, and he was slightly worried about injuring him.

Kili choked out a low moan and nodded, not able to speak as more tears ran down his face, feeling utterly wrecked, yet so very good; it was moments like this, when he was taken apart and entirely vulnerable, that he felt closest to Fili, felt the most cared for and loved, because above it all, he knew his elder brother loved him more than anything and was showing it to him by meeting his every desire-breaking him and putting him back together again all at once. Kili’s body tried to tense when he felt Fili’s hand pushing forward and placing more pressure against his wrecked hole, but he took a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles, letting his rosebud bloom outwards towards the blonde’s hand rather than tighten against it.

Fili’s hand slipped into Kili’s body fully with a loud squelch and the brunette collapsed forward onto his arms with a hoarse wail, covered by the black and pink striped arm warmers, face mashed against the floor while his ass stayed high in the air, entirely plugged with Fili’s hand.

Fili gave his baby brother a moment to adjust, waiting for the shaking and clenching twitches to calm down, while rubbing his free hand soothingly over the brunette’s scarred back and cooing at him, “Such a good boy, baby, you’re doing so well.”

Kili’s trembling calmed and Fili curled his fingers into a fist inside his baby brother’s tight, hot channel, almost straining to do so against the clenching pressure surrounding his hand. Kili gurgled another moan at the motion and started shaking again as Fili slowly started moving his fist in thrusting motions inside the brunette. It didn’t take long, only four or five thrusts inside Kili’s unbearably tight, velvet heat, and the artist was screaming his release, spurting thick strings of sticky spunk all over the floor as Fili took the opportunity to pull his hand back out while his baby brother was distracted and still spasming open, rather than clamping down after finishing.

Once Fili’s hand was free, Kili fell entirely to the floor, not even caring as his cute pink and black skirt got smeared with his own seed. Fili got up quickly, murmuring to his lover he’d be right back, and cleaned his hands off thoroughly in the bathroom before returning to find his baby brother passed out on the floor, exhausted and likely overwrought with sensations from their intense session. Fili smiled at the cute brunette, mouth hanging open, snoring lightly, eyeliner still smeared all down his face, and somehow managing to look sexy and adorable all the same. The blonde gently scooped his little brother up and brought him to their bed, where he pulled off Kili’s black and pink striped knee socks and arm warmers, tugged the black, pleated skirt down his long legs, and used a wet, warm wash cloth to clean off his face. Fili got a new cloth and very tenderly cleaned off Kili’s dripping, sticky groin and behind, making sure his little brother wouldn’t wake up feeling gross with coolly dried, crusted lube and cum on his skin. He gently rubbed some Vaseline into the puffy, red flesh surrounding Kili’s rosebud, not wanting him to hurt more than necessary in the morning.

As Fili turned to toss the soiled washcloths and dirty clothes into the laundry hamper, Kili limply grabbed at him, muttering in a garbled way, “Don’ go Fee, stay…stay.”

Fili felt his heart swell with affection, loving Kili’s voice all raspy with sleep, and discarded the clothes quickly before shutting the lights off and climbing in bed to gather the slumbering artist tightly into his arms.

Fili squeezed Kili against his chest and wrought a peaceful, content sight from the brunette’s lips, before he pushed his mouth close to his lover’s ear and whispered, “Love you honey, you’re perfect, thank you for tonight.”

“Love ‘ou, g’night,” Kili murmured back before falling once more into an exhausted sleep against his elder brother, never feeling more content then when he was in Fili’s arms.

Fili shut his eyes and let the quiet sound of Kili's steady breathing lull him to sleep, reveling in the perfection that was his little brother, and thanking his lucky stars that he was blessed enough to have the brunette in his life.


	11. Black Latex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kili gets too frisky in the movie theatre, Fili needs to punish him to get his reckless, little brother to understand the precariousness of revealing their true relationship to the public.

“Kili!” Fili hissed, jumping so hard that the popcorn spilled onto the floor from the small, paper bag he was clutching while the movie blared on in the dark theatre.

Really, there wasn’t anyone very close to the two brothers sitting in the back row, hopefully not close enough to see anything inappropriate or too telling, and truly not near enough to notice the incestuous touches passed between the two. Though, they were still stuck in their shitty little town for about another year, where everyone knew everyone, and they could be ruined by the smallest slip-up. So Fili couldn’t help the nerves clenching his gut as Kili’s hand snaked into his pants, trying to grab at the elder’s soft prick while he clearly palmed his own hardening cock through his jeans.

“Fuck, Fee…ungh,” Kili quietly groaned, while Fili’s eyes widened in shock and his face darkened in a blush at the younger’s forward actions in public.

Kili’s questing fingers didn’t relent, and Fili, despite his anxieties, couldn’t push his baby brother off of him, it went against every innate instinct in him. Fili found himself thrusting up against Kili’s grabbing hand, groaning quietly when the brunette’s fingers closed around his hot, sweaty cock, fisting it tightly and beginning to pump the length crudely, rushed in the darkness while the movie played. Kili tugged on his big brother’s prick fervently, and before he fully realized what was happening, Fili was moaning quietly, shoving his fist into his mouth to muffle his noises, and spilling his seed all over Kili’s hand inside his jeans. Shortly after, the artist stiffened and came in his own pants, sent over the edge by the frantic rubbings of his fingers over the denim, and the tiny whimpers escaping Fili’s lips in breathy puffs as the blonde came down from his hurried orgasm.

No one saw, thank God no one saw; and it had felt so fucking good, so forbidden…but it had been too dangerous, and Fili knew as soon as they were on their way home, he would have to punish Kili for this.

Fili released the strip of black latex from between his fingers and smirked as it snapped back into place against Kili’s pale flesh, causing the captured artist to jump and whine pleadingly up at the blonde.

“Now, now, baby brother, you know what you did was wrong,” Fili murmured darkly, eyes hooded with lust.

Kili couldn’t stop a small smirk from creeping across his lips at the memory of precisely what he had done to earn himself this delicious punishment from Fili; he couldn’t honestly say he was a bit sorry.

“Mhmm, I see you’re still pleased with yourself, acting like a little slut in the theatre for all to see,” Fili drawled, entirely aware Kili felt no remorse, but pleased with the excuse for the pretense of punishment and trying out his newest idea all the same.

Really though, it was dangerous for Kili to act overtly romantic with him too obviously in public, at least while they still lived in the small town where they were known to be brothers. Kili should know better, and while Fili didn’t have the heart to truly scold his brother, he hoped he took his small warnings at least a bit to heart.

“Baby,” Fili started with a hint more seriousness, pulling on a pair black latex gloves with a snap around his wrists, “Until we move, we can only be brothers in public, you know this,” he finishing a bit sternly, though the words felt like they were piercing his heart; he never wanted to hide his true relationship with Kili, he was proud of Kili, honored that the brunette would choose him as a lover, and wanted everyone to know.

The sensitive artist balked a bit at Fili’s serious words, feeling a tiny tear snake down his face, smearing his eyeliner, “I know,” he choked out hoarsely, upset, even as his cock stirred slightly for attention while the emotional turmoil rolled through him.

“Kili,” Fili said harshly, grabbing the brunette’s bony chin in his black latex-covered hand and directing his tearful gaze upwards, “Kili, I love you, I love you so fucking much. You’re perfect, and everything I want. I want everyone to know, but I don’t want to go to jail and not be able to take care of you, to protect you,” he tried to explain as gently as possible, fingers gripping the artist’s jaw in his hand tightly like a lifeline, like if he let go, and Kili’s eyes fell from his face, they would never return.

Kili gulped thickly and tugged his jaw away from the pinching black latex, nodding, before pulling against the bindings that had him trussed up on the bed.

He stilled suddenly, whispering so quietly Fili almost didn’t hear him, “You’re sure you’re not just ashamed of me?”

“Kili,” Fili turned back to a harsher tone, as his gentle assurances hadn’t worked, “Kili. You’re mine. Only mine. I will never be ashamed of you, as you will never be ashamed of me. But damn it, Baby, I will not let your insecurities and rash decisions fuck us up. I will protect you, even if it means from yourself, and I will provide for you by getting us the fuck out of here as soon as we’re financially ready. Until then, you need to behave, Baby, you know that; and what you did earlier was not behaving. You were a very bad boy, Kee,” Fili finished sternly, arching his eyebrow as the brunette responded to his serious demeanor by tugging against his black latex bonds and mewling against the mattress while his cock twitched and fattened with arousal.

“Now be a good boy and spread your legs wider,” Fili purred, pleased with Kili’s pitiful, mewling pleas.

He had tied his baby brother to their bed using long, black latex restraints, similar to the thick, latex exercise bands one could find in a gym or yoga studio. They had tried black leather bonds in the past, but Fili had needed to tie them around Kili’s forearms, away from his sensitive scars. Recently, Fili had been researching various ways he could interact with his lover through touches that would feel unfamiliar; this time, paired with materials for restraints that would rub the artist’s skin enough to create a nice friction, but not so harshly like metal or leather might and potentially damage Kili’s scarred wrists. Kili’s ankles and wrists were securely tied to the metal bed frame with the black latex bands, and Fili climbed onto the bed in between his baby brother’s legs, grabbing at his knobby knees with his black latex, gloved hands, and spreading them wider with a salacious smirk.

“That’s it, just like that, Baby,” Fili cooed as Kili’s knees dropped open easily, baring himself lewdly to the elder.

Fili coated his hands with the cool lube sitting on the nightstand and rubbed them rudely against the younger’s flesh, grabbing and massaging crudely as he covered the artist’s groin in the sticky liquid. Kili shivered at the cold, unfamiliar touches, whining when Fili wrapped his gloved fingers around his baby brother’s cock and squeezed tight before releasing and moving quickly to a different area of his crotch.

“Please, Fee,” Kili whined in a needy pitch, pushing his pelvis up against the elder’s touch.

“Such a greedy slut,” Fili purred, “No wonder you had trouble behaving during the movie,” he finished with a smirk as he produced a black latex condom from the nightstand as well and began to tear it open loudly, obviously, with his teeth.

Kili’s eyes widened and he glanced at the little packet crinkling against Fili’s slippery gloves as he used his teeth to open it, “A-a condom, Fee? Seriously?” he gaped.

“Oh yes, little brother. You need to learn to behave, to keep your dick in your pants while in public, and until you can use it right, you don’t get to play with it tonight; and any touches to it will be through this condom. For now at least,” Fili answered with a wide grin as he rolled the black latex condom down Kili’s throbbing shaft, nearly laughing at the disappointed groan falling from his baby brother’s pouty lips.

Fili snapped the base of the condom in place and pulled out his last surprise of the evening, a huge black metal plug, which Kili eyed with interest.

“That’s new too,” he nearly moaned, wiggling his ass closer to Fili’s hands in wanton suggestion.

“You’re awfully talkative tonight, little whore. Do I need to gag you as well?” Fili murmured with a lascivious gaze, raking his eyes up and down Kili’s aroused, and quivering flesh.

Kili clamped his mouth shut and shook his head, eyes wide with internal, begging pleas, and laid his head back against the mattress submissively, relaxing his body to Fili’s cold, gloved touches. Fili pressed the wide, freezing tip of the bulbous plug to Kili’s tight entrance, massaging and pushing against the rippled flesh with slight pressure while the brunette squirmed, attempting to tug against the black latex only to have his limbs snapped back into place by the stretchy bonds. Kili’s dick started throbbing near painfully, looking for some release, but feeling nothing but the constricting sensation of the black latex condom covering his member. Fili’s hands were rubbing at his soft scrotum, and he felt a latex covered finger probing at his entrance intermittently when the rounded, cold plug was pulled away; but the sensations were made so unfamiliar through the latex, and Kili wanted to cry out in frustration, or arousal…he didn’t know quite which; he just needed Fili, his big brother’s cock in him, nothing else!

“That’s better, baby,” Fili purred, pleased with Kili’s silence, though he could see what the artist’s efforts cost, the strained and tense workings of his jaw and lips as he kept them firmly closed against the noises trying to pries their way out.

Kili bit his lip hard, desperately trying to keep his needy whines in, not really wanting Fili to have to resort to gagging him, though the thought of that did stir his interest; but he didn’t think he could survive any more teasing or delicious torment tonight. Fili started pressing the cold metal into him, pushing the large, pointed bulb into Kili as far as he could before meeting resistance and pulling back, only to push back in again, just a bit father each time. Kili’s body was in shock from the cold, confused from the muffled touches and sensations underneath Fili’s latex-covered hands, and every time he instinctually tried to curl away from the nearly overwhelming feelings, he was forced back into a spread-eagled position by the black latex bonds tying him down. Kili finally gave in and whined lowly in his throat as Fili pushed the metal plug to the widest part inside him, holding it there for a moment while the brunette’s hole fluttered and spasmed wildly around the stretching metal, his body trying to push down and force it back out, before his tight muscles gave and blossomed open, almost sucking and pulling the huge toy deeply inside, and nestling the wide base against his entrance.

Fili pressed his hand against the base of the plug, pushing it in as deeply as possible while Kili groaned through his pursed lips, gut clenching with spiraling heat at the heavy weight of the black metal plug deep inside him, continually stretching and filling him even as his hole fluttered helplessly around the intrusion. Just as Kili’s body calmed, and the pulsing throbs his tight slit was rippling with tapered off, Fili lowered his mouth to swallow the brunette’s hard cock whole; and it was bliss, except, the black latex condom covering him dulled the sensation and made the artist groan in frustration and pleasure all at once.

Fili chuckled and smirked around his mouthful, pulling off with a lewd, rubbery, sucking noise to tease, “Something wrong, Baby?”

Kili groaned and shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as more eyeliner ran down his face with desperate tears, “F-Fee,” he gritted, mumbling through his bruised and swollen lips, abused by his teeth in an effort to somewhat hold back his true need, his wanton noises.

Fili ran his gloved hands down Kili’s torso, pinching and rolling the artist’s sensitive nipples in between his latex covered fingers, and watching in salacious pleasure as the brunette arched and squealed at his ministrations, while the base of the plug twitched with his tightly spasming muscles. The blonde started moving back down Kili’s body, reaching for the black latex bonds wrapped around the artist’s ankles and snapping them against his little brother’s flesh. Kili howled and moaned loudly until his voice broke hoarsely, squirming at the stinging sensations, but feeling his cock pulsing wildly in pleasure as the slight pain rippled through him.

Kili felt the heat twisting in his gut, everything was tightening, and even with the latex condom clinging to him, he felt sure he was about to explode if Fili snapped the latex against him just once more. Fili pulled back the bonds and let them rebound back into Kili’s flesh with a pinch, and the brunette keened, scrotum drawing up and about to finish, when the blonde clamped his fingers tight around the base of his little brother’s cock, holding back his orgasm. Kili rasped out a pitiful wail, riding through the dry orgasm in blissed pleasure while his convulsions caused him to tug against the latex bonds trapping his limbs.

Kili was in full tears now, and a ragged sob tore through his throat, “Fee,” he choked plaintively.

“Shhh, Baby, you’re doing so good, and we’re almost done,” Fili cooed, rubbing his gloved hands soothingly over the brunette’s trembling, twitching thighs, “Do you need to safeword, Sweetheart?” he asked softly, making sure he pushed all the warmth he had into his voice to comfort the overwrought artist shaking under his hands.

Kili whined and shook his head, “M-more,” he managed to stutter out.

“Alright Honey, just hold on a bit longer,” Fili murmured back, lovingly tweaking at Kili’s jutting hip bones and reaching up to tug at his long, fine hair, strewn about the pillows in a raven black halo.

Kili was spasming around the thick, heavy plug inside his entrance, causing the large base to continually adjust and twitch against his sensitive furl of muscle, while his long, purpled cock was aching painfully for release, the foreskin rolled back from the swollen crown, all trapped underneath the black latex condom. He pushed his hips up and mewled pitifully, practically gasping in relief when Fili settled himself over the brunette’s body, straddling his face, and shoving his heavy erection deep into Kili’s throat, choking him slightly. Kili coughed and whined around the heavy intrusion, but swallowed eagerly after dragging a deep inhale of breath though his nostrils.

Fili buried himself into Kili’s mouth till his wiry, golden curls rubbed against the brunette’s pink lips, and rocked his hips against his younger brother’s face, fucking himself deeper and deeper as the artist rubbed his tongue against the underside of the blonde’s heavy girth. Kili was winding up again, the loss of air and his big brother’s cock deep in his throat driving his arousal to punishing heights once more. Fili felt Kili’s body tensing underneath him and pulled back, wiping rudely at the long string of saliva connecting the thick crown of his cock to the artist’s stretched, abused lips, and smiling deviously at the needy whines the brunette managed to puff at him through gasping breaths.

“You’ve learned your lesson?” Fili purred at the quaking brunette.

Kili swallowed loudly and nodded fervently, whimpering when Fili lifted himself from his baby brother and moved back down his body, pulling the black latex gloves off as he went. He finally touched his naked hands against Kili’s legs and rubbed softly, causing the artist to try and push up into the touch, only to be held back again by the latex bonds, crying in frustration.

“You’ll be a good boy, Kee?”

Kili nodded again, entire body quivering with need, as Fili gently untied the black latex bonds holding him down, and massaged the artist’s wrists and ankles tenderly where they had been trapped underneath the rubbery material.

“You understand why I was upset, Sweetheart?”

“Yes!” Kili sobbed, curling his arms and legs into himself but not yet daring to touch his condom-covered cock.

Fili cooed quietly and pulled the black latex condom off of Kili’s sex, before reaching lower to the huge toy still impaling him. He started to tug at the toy, trying to pull it out gently without tearing, and Kili wailed and keened loudly as the sharp stretch of the toy slipping out caused him to finish shatteringly all over his own stomach and chest, shooting gobs of sticky spunk everywhere.

Fili hummed at the whimpering brunette, wrecked and debauched against their sheets, and bent low to begin cleaning all the white seed off his baby brother with his tongue dirtily. Kili could only weakly moan and quiver under the elder’s attentiveness, wincing slightly when Fili plunked the heavy, black metal butt plug back onto their nightstand.

Fili finally knelt in between Kili’s open legs, and lined his fat crown up with the younger’s red, puffy hole, gaping hugely and clenching against air repeatedly in wild spasms at the absence of the large toy.

“I love you, Kili,” Fili murmured, meeting the brunette’s tearful gaze, before pushing in thickly to the hilt, feeling Kili’s muscles weakly flutter around him.

Kili tried to grip the sheet in his weak fingers, but couldn’t hold himself against the hard thrusts Fili made into his body, pushing the younger up the mattress with every snap of his hips. Kili’s prick couldn’t harden so soon, and was already stirring in interest painfully, but he felt himself clench and tighten for another release, and groaned in near pain as a dry orgasm wracked through his whole body while Fili pounded into him, grunting lowly every time their hips kissed.

“K-Kee! God Baby!” Fili shouted, before shooting his cum deeply into his baby brother’s bowels, gripping the brunette’s bony hips so tight he was sure to leave bruises.

Fili collapsed onto the younger, panting harshly, before pulling out gently and grabbing the brunette closely to him. The blonde nuzzled his nose into Kili’s sticky, sweaty, jutting collarbones before nosing up and sucking affectionately at the black gauges in the artist’s ears.

His fingers somehow inched around to Kili’s back and started rubbing softly at the bumpy scars he found there, before whispering, “You’re so fucking perfect, Baby, and don’t you forget it.”

Kili couldn’t even really respond, couldn’t move, his body felt limp with sated, wrung-out pleasure, and all over he felt warm and cherished, loved and taken care of; he felt perfect, because Fili was perfect, and was everything he would ever want or need. He knew his earlier insecurities about Fili’s initial rejection at the theatre were dumb, he knew his responsible, elder brother was just looking out for them; but Fili always knew how to make him feel better when he let himself get all fucked up over stupid shit.

“Perfect, Fee…love you,” Kili managed to rasp out, before inching his face forward to bump his forehead affectionately into the elder’s, mouth twitching into a weak grin when the blonde responded by kissing the tip of his baby brother’s nose cutely, just as they had done as children.

Fili briefly rushed from the bed to pull on some worn pajama pants, before tugging some bottoms up over Kili, wanting to make sure they wouldn’t catch a chill. He jumped back in and grabbed Kili close, yanking the blankets up over them, and vowing to clean them both off tomorrow, as Kili’s eyes were already shut and he could hear quiet snoring coming from the artist’s slightly drooling, sagging mouth. Kili hadn’t even grunted, as he lay limp while Fili had dressed him. He held his baby brother only tighter, hoping to stave off any nightmares, and lay small kisses all over the brunette’s tangled hair. Fili could never imagine his life any differently, and even if they hit bumps in the road from time to time, even if they had to hide their love for a while, it was all worth it if only to hold his baby brother in his arms like this- so close, so warm, so perfect.


End file.
